Yu Yu Captors
by Mystik
Summary: Crossover com CCS. Todos pensaram que seus problemas tinham acabado após a transformação das cartas em cartas Sakura. Será? Agora, o time Urameshi se vê envolvido em outro mistério. Cartas mágicas não são tão boazinhas quanto parecem...COMPLETA!
1. Perturbações e ataques

Oi!!!!! Dessa vez...resolvi fazer uma coisa meio...louca. Ehehehehhe, é isso, nem sei como descrever, apenas espero que gostem. Boa leitura!  
  
Capítulo 1: Perturbações e ataques  
- Nome e identificação, por favor?  
  
- Suuichi Minamino. Aqui está minha identificação.  
  
- Muito bem. Pode entrar doutor, seja bem-vindo.  
  
- Obrigado.  
  
Kurama foi acompanhado pelo guarda até o imenso jardim. No meio dele se encontrava um imenso prédio, onde no topo se lia: "Hospício Kinomoto". Ele se separou do guarda e foi caminhando até a entrada do edifício. Ao longo do caminho, o youko observava vários doentes tomando sol. Kurama tinha pena deles, imersos nas suas mentes distorcidas e perturbadas. Na verdade, esse era seu primeiro "trabalho" de verdade desde que tinha se formado na faculdade de medicina.  
  
Porque tinha escolhido isso? Bem, era uma boa pergunta. Podia ter escolhido qualquer coisa, como crianças, ser um cirurgião, um ginecologista, mas preferiu trabalhar com loucos. Não sabia bem ao certo, mas aquele lugar lhe dava uma paz que só sentia nos braços do seu koorime. Estranho não? Mas talvez trabalhar com aquelas mentes perturbadas lhe dava a oportunidade de viver coisas que já tinham acontecido com ele. Ele deixou suas divagações para outra hora quando parou em frente do escritório do diretor do lugar. Bateu levemente. Após alguns segundos, um homem aparentando uns trinta e cinco anos abriu a porta. Ele tinha o cabelo cinza prateado e aparência calma.  
  
- Olá, o que deseja?  
  
- Meu nome é Suuichi. Sou o novo médico contratado.  
  
- Ah, claro!!! Entre por favor.  
  
Kurama entrou na sala. Ela era pequena, mas bem aconchegante. Uma coisa que chamou sua atenção é que havia vários porta-retratos por toda sala. Na maioria deles havia uma garota de olhos verdes e um homem de cabelos escuros. Ah, e é claro, um bichinho de pelúcia amarelo.  
  
- Parentes? - perguntou Kurama tentando puxar conversa.  
  
- Ah. Digamos que sim... - o homem por um momento teve um olhar triste - A propósito, meu nome é Yukito Tsukishiro. Sou o diretor e fundador desta clínica.  
  
- Há quanto tempo ela existe?  
  
- Há cinco anos. Quero saber de algo: porque um recém-formado quis trabalhar com pacientes nesse estado?  
  
- Não sei...mas sinto que os ajudarei de alguma forma.  
  
- É claro. Parece-me ser bem calmo e maduro para sua idade.  
  
- É o que dizem. Falam até que pareço ter muito mais idade que aparento. - Kurama sorriu. O que não deixava de ser verdade.  
  
- Muito bem. Começaremos agora mesmo. Creio que darei a você meu caso especial.  
  
- Especial?  
  
- Sim. É uma mulher de vinte e oito anos. Acompanhe-me.  
  
Eles saíram da sala e foram caminhando por um longo corredor. Enquanto isso, Yukito ia explicando tudo a Kurama.  
  
- Creio que já deve ter ouvido falar da família. Seu nome é Meiling Li.  
  
- Do clã dos Li de Hong Kong?  
  
- Exatamente. Há cinco anos ela perdeu toda a família numa tragédia terrível. Para ela foi um choque terrível, pois além de tudo acusaram-na de ser a assassina. No entanto, mesmo provando sua inocência sua mente nunca mais foi a mesma.  
  
Kurama ia ouvindo e lembrando-se aos poucos do noticiário que tinha visto na TV sobre o assassinato de um dos mais importantes clãs da China.  
  
- Há dois anos atrás, ela foi transferida para cá.  
  
- Quais são os sintomas?  
  
- Depressão, agressividade e tendências suicidas.  
  
- Creio que será meu primeiro e grande caso.  
  
- Com certeza. Bom, ela se encontra naquela ala - disse Yukito apontando para um portão de ferro - Basta passar seu cartão de identificação que o sistema de segurança se abrirá. Depois fale com o segurança, tudo bem?  
  
- Certo. - Kurama estava pasmo. Precisava tanta segurança assim?  
  
- Até logo Doutor Suuichi. E boa sorte.  
  
- Até logo.  
  
Depois de falar com o segurança, Kurama foi levado até um quarto escuro. Nele, se podia ver uma mulher de longos cabelos negros. Vestia uma calça cinza e uma blusa branca. Ela olhava para a janela e parecia nem ter notado a entrada de Kurama. Ele se sentou na cama. Resolveu começar.  
  
- Bom dia.  
  
Ela nem se moveu.  
  
- Sou seu novo médico.  
  
Nem uma palavra. Kurama suspirou. Quem disse que seria fácil?  
  
- Meu nome é Suuichi Minamino.  
  
Aquilo parecia ter causado efeito na mulher que se virou e o encarou com seus olhos cor de tijolo.  
  
- Então...o outro cara desistiu? - ela disse pausadamente - Daí mandaram você?  
  
- Sim...ao que parece ele pediu demissão. - Kurama sabia o que tinha acontecido. O outro médico sofreu lesões graves num dos ataques de agressividade da paciente.  
  
- Era um tolo...- disse voltando-se para a janela novamente.  
  
- Não quer conversar?  
  
- Sobre o que?  
  
- Qualquer coisa. Escolha o assunto.  
  
- Gosta de ciências ocultas, Dr. Suuichi?  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Magia, ki, encantamentos, almas...  
  
- Porque pergunta isso?  
  
- Vai responder ou não?  
  
- Não muito. Acho tudo isso uma grande lenda antiga. - mentiu Kurama. Afinal, ele sempre tinha visto os grandes médicos não acreditarem nessas coisas. Ninguém precisava saber que ele acreditava. E vivia com isso todos os dias de sua milenar existência.  
  
- Está mentindo.  
  
- É claro que não.  
  
- Eu sei que sim. Posso sentir. Mas, vamos mudar de assunto. Já ouviu falar de um mago chamado Red Clow doutor...Kurama?  
  
Dessa vez o youko fora pego de surpresa. Como ela sabia? Ali tinha alguma coisa.  
  
- Do que a senhorita me chamou?  
  
- Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando... - ela se aproximou dele - youko. Conhece esse mago? Não precisa mentir para mim.  
  
- Ouvi falar... - disse Kurama meio receoso. Ainda queria saber como ela sabia da sua identidade de youko.  
  
- Então...conhece o criador daquilo que matou minha família... - Meiling pôs a mão em seu cabelo ruivo. Não sabia porque, mas um arrepio de nervoso correu sua coluna - Tem os cabelos bonitos doutor... - rapidamente ela apertou sua nuca. Kurama sentiu a visão escurecer. Em questão de segundos, ele caiu no colchão desacordado. Meiling rapidamente tirou seu cartão de identificação.  
  
- Não pensei que fosse tão descuidado...Kurama. Fique dormindo enquanto cuido da minha pequena vingança. - Ela apertou a esfera de cristal que trazia no pescoço - Yukito...não vai mais me impedir...  
Algumas horas mais tarde, Kurama acordou num quarto branco e vazio. Sua mente estava meio confusa. Num turbilhão, tudo voltou a sua memória, inclusive...que ela o tinha nocauteado.  
  
- Que bom que acordou.  
  
Kurama olhou ao seu lado e viu o semblante calmo de Yukito.  
  
- Me perdoe... - disse ele se recostando na cama - Onde estou?  
  
- No meu escritório.  
  
- Meiling?  
  
Yukito suspirou.  
  
- Fugiu.  
  
- Como? Me desculpe, ela me nocauteou, não sei o que houve...  
  
- Não precisa se desculpar. Não será nem o primeiro nem o último que foi enganado por ela. O que ela fez exatamente?  
  
- Ela passou a mão por meus cabelos...então senti um aperto na nuca e depois...tudo escureceu.  
  
- Hun. Ela apertou um de seus pontos vitais. Isso poderia ter deixado você em coma, mas ela só apertou o suficiente para o doutor desmaiar.  
  
- Porque ela faria isso?  
  
- Não sei ao certo. Ela poderia ter feito com algum dos médicos anteriores, mas porque você...não sei.  
  
Kurama pensou no que ela havia dito: "Então...conhece o criador daquilo que matou minha família...". Será que seria algo com Clow?  
  
- Bom... de qualquer forma...é melhor você ir para casa. Depois ligarei se tivermos notícias.  
  
- Certo.  
  
Depois que Kurama saiu, Yukito sentou-se na sua poltrona e começou pensar. Será que? Não, era impossível. Meiling saberia dos riscos. Mas...ela sempre fora impulsiva e também estava perturbada...num segundo, ele levantou-se e pegou um livro rosa na estante. Na frente havia vários símbolos. Estava escrito também: The Sakura. Ele suspirou.  
  
- Não há outro jeito...Kerberos, saia daí!!  
  
Uma luz invadiu o lugar e de dentro do livro saiu um bichinho de pelúcia amarelo.  
  
- Hã...Sakura...aaaaaahhhhhhh!!! Yue, o que faz aqui?  
  
- Creio meu amigo, que você dormiu demais...  
  
- Porque? Onde está Sakura?  
  
- Lhe explicarei tudo...  
  
Após alguns minutos...  
  
- Então...isso aconteceu... - Kero abaixou a cabeça - Porque não me despertou? Poderíamos ter feito algo.  
  
O guardião da Lua olhou-o tristemente.  
  
- Mesmo que despertasse...seria tarde demais. Além disso, todo o perigo ainda não acabou.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Todos esses anos, venho protegendo os únicos sobreviventes: Touya e Meiling. Mas agora...ela fugiu. Foi a mais perturbada, quer vingança.  
  
- Vingança? Aquela pirralha é uma tonta.  
  
- Ela já tem vinte e oito anos!!!  
  
- Continua sendo uma pirralha.  
  
- De qualquer maneira...você tem que ir atrás dela.  
  
- EU?!?!?!  
  
- É você. Eu tenho que ficar aqui...e... - Yue sorriu do que ia falar, um dos raros sorrisos que aparecia em seu rosto - ...um bicho de pelúcia chama menos atenção que um homem.  
  
- BICHO DE PELÚCIA????????????????? YUE, VOCÊ VAI VER UMA COISA.........  
  
- Calma!!!! Preciso da sua ajuda!  
  
- Certo...tome cuidado. - Kero saiu pela janela - Bicho de pelúcia....  
  
Depois que Kero foi embora, Yue voltou a forma de Yukito. Ele saiu do escritório e foi a uma das várias alas do hospício, com exceção que nessa estava escrito: Entrada proibida. Ele passou o cartão, e a grade se abriu. Foi andando até parar em um dos quartos. Entrou nele.  
  
Tudo estava escuro, só se via um vulto encolhido num canto. Yukito sorriu.  
  
- Touya...  
  
- Yuki? - o vulto sorriu e virou-se para ele - Entre, mandarei Sakura fazer um chá para nós...você ouviu monstrenga??? - ele apertou um minigravador na mão. Ouvia-se: "TOUYA!!!! EU NÃO SOU MONSTRENGA!!!!!!!"  
  
Ele repetiu a frase cada vez mais.  
  
- Não precisa...quero apenas ficar aqui com você... - Yukito agachou-se e abraçou-o ternamente. Touya retribuiu o abraço enquanto dizia:  
  
- Promete que vai ficar comigo para sempre?  
  
- Prometo... - Yukito beijou seus lábios levemente - Prometo...  
No outro dia...  
  
Kurama nem esperou muito. Logo acordou e foi para o templo da mestra Genkai. Tinha chamado todos para uma reunião. Quando chegou, todos já estavam lá, com exceção é claro, de Yusuke.  
  
- Olá...  
  
- Espere!!!!!!! - Yusuke parou para recuperar o fôlego - Ch-egu- ei...arf...arf...  
  
- Bom.Preciso contar algo sério para vocês.  
  
- O que foi? - perguntou Kuwabara.  
  
- Ontem comecei a trabalhar num hospício...nada demais até conhecer o diretor...  
  
- O que isso tem a ver com a gente? - disse Hiei no seu mau-humor típico.  
  
- Primeiro: o diretor tem um ki forte, não deve ser um humano comum - disse Kurama fuzilando-o com o olhar, dizendo em telepatia: "Falo com você à noite".  
  
- Segundo: A minha paciente sabe quem eu sou.  
  
- Como assim? - disse Genkai.  
  
- Ela sabe que meu nome é...Kurama.  
  
Todos se levantaram, inclusive Hiei.  
  
- Mas...como?  
  
- Não sei...mas tem algo muito estranho nessa história...  
  
De repente, um vento forte começou a surgir. Todos foram para o pátio, pois sentiam uma energia estranha. Um raio fez eles se assustarem e olharem no local. De lá surgiu um tigre, em forma de pura energia. Uma menina de cabelos azuis e roupas estranhas estava montada nele. Atrás deles, uma criança de vermelho sorria ternamente. Uma voz ecoou por todo templo.  
  
- Onde está ela?  
  
- Quem é? Do que está falando? - Yusuke gritou.  
  
- Onde está ela?  
  
- Não sei de quem está falando. - Kurama se adiantou com a rosa nas mãos - Apareça!!  
  
- Inúteis... - a voz sibilou - Matem-nos.  
Fim da primeira parte  
E aí? Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo!! Críticas, xingamentos, elogios, condecorações, ameaças, qualquer coisa é só mandarem um e-mail!!!!  
  
Mystik 


	2. Várias intenções

Olá!!!!! Finalmente o segundo capítulo!!! Vamos lá então!  
Capítulo 2: Várias intenções  
- Matem-nos...  
  
- O que? - disseram todos.  
  
A menina de azul desmontou do tigre. O animal então avançou na direção deles, lançando raios de energia pela sua boca.  
  
- Cuidado todos! - gritou Genkai. Todos conseguiram desviar centímetros antes do raio perfurar o chão onde estavam. A criança de vermelho, por sua vez, olhava fixamente para Hiei. Ele percebeu.  
  
- O que quer?  
  
De repente seu rosto mudou de expressão. Seu sorriso terno virou um sorriso de pura crueldade. Ela saltou. Seu impacto no solo fez um monte de terra tremer e ir em direção ao youkai. Ele se esquivou rapidamente, mas sentiu algo batendo em sua cabeça e caiu no chão. Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos, a criança estava no seu colo. Ela então começou a enforcá-lo com uma força avassaladora. Ele tentava agarrar sua katana, mas sua força se esvaía com rapidez.  
  
- Hiei!! - Kurama tentou salva-lo, mas o tigre veio em sua direção. Então ele teve que se ocupar de sua própria vida.  
  
- O que vamos fazer? - dizia Kuwabara.  
  
- Tenho uma idéia. - sibilou Genkai - Vamos cerca-lo, aproveitando que ele está distraído.  
  
- Certo! - disseram Yusuke e Kuwabara juntos. Mas a menina de azul mirou Urameshi e curvou-se numa reverência. Eles estranharam, então ela avançou sobre ele disparando uma poderosa seqüência de chutes e socos.  
  
- Urameshi!!!!!!  
  
- Deixe ele. Vamos ajudar Kurama.  
  
Eles avançaram sobre o tigre.  
  
- Reiken!!!!!!! - gritou Kuwabara, invocando sua espada espiritual e lançando sobre o animal. Num golpe inesperado, o animal lançou-o longe. Genkai aproveitou e lançou seu shotgun. O animal recebeu os golpes em cheio, se desfazendo inteiro e sumindo no ar.  
  
No outro canto, Hiei já estava quase desmaiando, devido à falta de ar. "Não agora, não posso perder os sentidos...senão....vou morrer", pensava. Todos correram em sua direção, mas algo os parou.  
  
- O que é isso?  
  
Uma adaga, com o cabo de prata e rubis incrustados nele, estava cravado nas costas da menina em cima de Hiei. Ela parou o que estava fazendo. Seu corpo começou a sumir como o do tigre. Em poucos segundos, ela sumiu. Kurama foi amparar o youkai.  
  
- Hiei, você está bem?  
  
- Sim... - depois desmaiou.  
  
- Hiei!!!  
  
A menina que atacava Urameshi também parou. Ela olhou para outra direção. Eles acompanharam o olhar. Ela observava uma mulher de longos cabelos negros. Ela vestia uma calça cinza e uma blusa branca.  
  
- Meiling?  
  
- Problemas...doutor?  
  
A menina de azul fez uma reverência para ela com fizera antes para Urameshi. Meiling sorriu.  
  
- Ainda se lembra de mim?  
  
Ela tomou posição de ataque.  
  
- Aceito o desafio. Dessa vez vou ganhar.  
  
Meiling atacou primeiro com uma voadora, da qual a menina só bloqueou. Ela revidou com dois socos seguidos e três pontapés, mas Meiling desviou rapidamente, dando uma rasteira nela. A garota caiu no chão, mas se levantou chutando Meiling para longe.  
  
- Maldita!!!!!!! Agora não aceita perder é?  
  
A menina correu em sua direção. Mas Meiling foi mais rápida e percebeu que algo brilhava no chão. Era sua adaga!!! Num movimento rápido ela lançou a adaga cravando no pescoço da garota que caiu. Instantes depois, ela sumiu como os outros.  
  
- Meilin...  
  
- Você?  
  
Meiling olhava fixamente para uma jovem de vinte e três com lindos cabelos castanhos. Mas o que mais chamava atenção era seus olhos verdes, intensos e profundos.  
  
- Sa-kura.............  
  
Sakura sorriu e entrou dentro da floresta que circundava o templo.  
  
- Espere!!! Volta aqui!!!!!  
  
Meiling entrou correndo na floresta. Genkai chamou-os.  
  
- Vão atrás dela!  
  
- Mas porque? - disse Yusuke sentando-se. O berro da mestra o fez levantar rapidinho.  
  
- IDIOTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Não se lembra que aquela floresta foi onde você fez a prova para ser meu sucessor? Esqueceu-se dos perigos que a circundam? Se ela ficar, não sai mais!! Pelo menos com vida!!!!!!!  
  
- Ta, ta, já entendi!! To indo.  
  
- Eu vou com você. Conheço ela um pouco melhor que vocês.  
  
Yusuke foi acompanhado de Kurama. Kuwabara e Hiei esperaram junto com a mestra.  
  
Fazia um tempo que eles estavam andando quando viram a clareira que se aproximava.  
  
- Vamos parar um pouco? - disse Yusuke.  
  
- Certo.  
  
Nem precisaram recomeçar a busca, pois o que procuravam estava bem ali. Meiling estava encostada numa árvore com as pernas juntas ao corpo. Ela se balançava para frente e para trás.  
  
- Meiling, você está bem? - perguntou o youko. Não obteve resposta. Parecia que ela estava meio fora do ar.  
  
- Meiling, fala comigo!!  
  
- Sakura...  
  
- Onde está aquela menina?  
  
- Sakura...  
  
- Ih, acho que ela não ta boa da cabeça. - comentou o jovem ao lado.  
  
Então ela parou de se balançar. Começou a passar as unhas pelos dois braços, intensificando os movimentos. Definitivamente isso não era bom.  
  
- Meiling se acalme...  
  
- Sakura...  
  
Filetes de sangue começaram a aparecer em seus braços. Aí sim a situação começou a ficar desesperadora.  
  
- Pare com isso!!!!!  
  
- Sakura...  
  
Não vendo outra alternativa, Kurama tirou uma flor do cabelo. Seu pólen fez com que Meiling adormecesse rapidamente. O youko pegou-a nos braços, o sangue dela manchando sua roupa.  
  
- Vamos embora.  
  
- Certo.  
Meia hora depois...  
  
- O que foi aquilo? - se perguntava Kuwabara.  
  
- O que quer que tenha sido, estava atrás dela. - disse Genkai apontando para a chinesa que agora dormia.  
  
- Hunf......essa humana está nos trazendo problemas... - grunhiu Hiei já desperto.  
  
- Se importa se ela ficar aqui pelo menos essa noite? - perguntou Kurama - amanhã a levarei de volta para o hospital.  
  
- Não se preocupe, ela ficará bem.  
  
- Arigatou. Vamos Hiei?  
  
- Hunf... - o youkai o seguiu. Yusuke foi atrás.  
No meio do caminho...  
  
- Meu deus, seu gênio ta ruim hoje, hein!  
  
- Problema meu, Urameshi.  
  
- Ai, só uma criatura milenar como Kurama para agüentar você!! - Yusuke sorriu maliciosamente - Você também é assim na cama?  
  
- Cala boca Urameshi!!!!!!!!!! - Hiei corou furiosamente.  
  
- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, olha só, o youkai anão ficou envergonhado!!!!  
  
- Ora seu...  
  
- Parem os dois agora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Temos coisas mais importantes para resolver agora.  
  
Os dois estranharam a atitude de Kurama, sempre tão clamo. Yusuke percebeu que era sua hora.  
  
- Bom, minha casa fica desse lado. Até logo!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Idiota...  
  
- Não fique assim itoshii... - Kurama beijou-o lascivamente. Hiei arrepiou- se com aquele gesto inesperado - Vamos pra casa.  
  
- Certo...  
Num lugar bem longe dali.....  
  
O forte correr das águas naquela cachoeira só deixava o cenário ainda mais bonito. Todo o lugar inspirava paz e tranqüilidade. Debaixo dela estava um homem de quase trinta anos. Ele estava sentado na posição de lótus, sua aura flutuando ao redor daquele cenário, como se ele fosse uma parte de tudo aquilo. Subitamente ele abriu os olhos. A expressão era decidida.  
  
- É chegado o momento...do meu retorno...  
  
Ele saiu da cachoeira. Passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes e olhou para o céu.  
  
- Meiling...  
Na Inglaterra...  
  
- Boa tarde senhora, o que deseja?  
  
- Olá meu nome é Nakuru Akizuki. Vim ver o paciente Eriol Hiragisawa.  
  
- Ah, claro, o jovem que está em coma?  
  
- Sim... - Nakuru sorriu tristemente.  
  
- Um momento que vou consultar o médico.  
  
Um segundo após a enfermeira ter saído, Spinel saiu da bolsa de Nakuru. Ela sorriu.  
  
- Será que o mestre Eriol está melhor?  
  
- Não sei...algo me diz que seu estado físico está sendo mantido assim por alguém que não quer que ele interfira.  
  
- Interferir em que?  
  
- Você sabe...as cartas! Eriol tem que saber que elas já acharam um novo alvo.  
  
- Entendo.  
  
- Vai, agora se esconde, a enfermeira está voltando!  
  
A enfermeira sorriu.  
  
- Pode entrar senhorita Akizuki.  
  
- Obrigado.  
  
Depois de por as roupas especiais (eles tem que por que eu saiba), ela entrou na UTI. Eriol estava com uma seringa no braço que lhe enviava um remédio lentamente. Seu rosto tinha alguns cortes, cicatrizes de cortes já fechados e uma máscara para respiração artificial. Seus braços estavam arranhados e uma das pernas enfaixadas. O monitor indicava seu coração que batia lentamente. Nakuru suspirou, segurando as lágrimas que formavam em seus olhos. Spinel saiu da bolsa.  
  
- Mestre Eriol...  
  
- Tem alguém em perigo novamente...as cartas, elas estão atacando pessoas novamente.  
  
- Nakuru...  
  
- Hã? Você ouviu isso Spi? Parecia a voz do Eriol!!  
  
- Eu sei.  
  
- Como assim? - ela se virou e arregalou os olhos. Eriol estava na sua frente. Na verdade seu espírito.  
Fim da segunda parte  
  
E aí!!!!! Gostaram? Se sim, me escrevam dizendo o que acham! Até mais!!!!!!  
Mystik 


	3. Desvendando o passado

Olá!! Desculpem a demora, é que deu uma baita de uma trava na minha inspiração!!!!!! Depois de muito suor, sangue e lágrimas, finalmente o terceiro capítulo saiu.^__^ Espero que gostem. Boa leitura!!!!  
  
Capítulo 3: Desvendando o passado  
  
- Eriol. - Nakuru murmurou.  
  
- O que foi, não me reconhece? - disse ele na sua ironia costumeira - Estou aqui porque preciso falar com você...Ruby Moon.  
  
Rapidamente a garota se transformou na guardiã.  
  
- O que quer mestre?  
  
- No momento não posso voltar ao mundo dos vivos - Eriol falava rapidamente. Seu tempo era curto - Preciso que voltem para casa e peguem aquele embrulho que Sakura me enviou há cinco atrás...  
  
- Foi quando ela...  
  
- Sim, quando ela morreu. Depois, vão para o Japão. Lá, procurem o templo que é propriedade de uma especialista em artes marciais chamada Genkai.  
  
- E entregamos para quem? - disse Spinel na sua forma original.  
  
- Junto com o embrulho, vocês encontrarão uma carta. É uma espécie de testamento da Sakura. Lá tem maiores informações. Agora vão - a imagem de Eriol desapareceu.  
  
- Sim, mestre - responderam os dois guardiões.  
  
Nakuru deixou o hospital rapidamente.  
  
No outro dia...  
  
- Bom dia, mestra!! - sorriu Kurama - Como ela está?  
  
- Bom dia. Está dormindo, o sonífero que você deu é forte, hein?  
  
- Mais ou menos...  
  
- E AÍ GALERINHA????? - gritou Yusuke na entrada do templo.  
  
- AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! - um grito assustou a todos. A porta do shojo foi aberta, revelando uma chinesa de cabelos revoltos e olhar furioso. Ela caminhou rapidamente até Yusuke, olhou-o de cima a baixo, fechou os punhos e...  
  
- AI!!!!!!! - Yusuke estava caído no chão, uma mão no rosto - Porque fez isto?  
  
- Isso é pra você aprender a não gritar enquanto os outros estão dormindo!  
  
- Ora sua...  
  
Mas ele já não era mais ouvido. Meiling já tinha se voltado para o youko e a velha que riam da cena.  
  
- E você doutor Kurama...quem te deu autorização pra me dopar, hein??????  
  
- Ora...eu... - Kurama se recuperava aos poucos do ataque de risos - sou...seu médico...ainda, não?  
  
- Um médico morto!!!!!!! - dito isso, ela puxou a adaga da cintura e avançou. Mas parou no meio do trajeto.  
  
- Meiling?  
  
- Esta presença...é de...  
  
- Meiling? - o youko se aproximou da chinesa que adquirira o semblante sério.  
  
- Bosque...  
  
Estranhamente, as árvores dos arredores começaram a se mexer, se agitarem. Os galhos ficaram retos como lanças. Então eles avançaram sobre os quatro.  
  
- Cuidado!!!!  
  
- O que é isso? - disse Kurama tirando uma rosa dos cabelos.  
  
- A carta bosque. - disse Meiling.  
  
- Carta? Como assim? - falou Genkai.  
  
- Que importa?? Temos que acabar com elas!! - Yusuke mirou o dedo na direção da floresta.  
  
- Cuidado!!!!!! - num gesto, Kurama cortou os galhos que quase perfuraram Yusuke pelas costas.  
  
- Não vai conseguir nada atirando em uma delas. Tem que atingir uma proporção maior. - explicou Meiling. Os galhos os cercaram.  
  
- Proporção maior, hein? Urameshi. - sibilou Genkai.  
  
- Já entendi. - a mão dos dois começou a brilhar. Num único som eles gritaram - Shotgun!!  
  
Com o impacto, a floresta recuou. Um brilho branco saiu de lá e foi sugado pela esfera de cristal que Meiling carregava no pescoço. Eles suspiraram.  
  
- Acho melhor você explicar o que são essas coisas que nos atacam...  
  
- E porque as chamou de cartas?  
  
- Sim...explicarei. Mas apenas o que sei. - disse a mulher se sentando. Todos acompanharam o ato - Mas antes contarei a origem das cartas...  
  
"Há duzentos anos atrás, houve um mago chamado Red Clow. Ele criou 52 cartas mágicas. Eram chamadas de cartas Clow."  
  
- Conheço esse mago. - disse Kurama - Essas cartas eram muito cobiçadas no Makai. Uma vez tentei até rouba-las...  
  
- Você é citado nos livros de Clow deixou como um dos poucos que quase possuiu as cartas além dele...  
  
"Para protege-las, Clow criou dois guardiões. Kerberus, o guardião do Sol e Yue, o guardião da Lua."  
  
- Clow era também um famoso vidente. No dia em que previu a própria morte, cuidou para que tudo estivesse pronto para seu sucessor. Mas durante esse tempo, o livro onde as cartas e os guardiões foram selados se perdeu...  
  
- Vocês são sucessores diretos de Clow, não é? - perguntou Genkai.  
  
- Sim, minha família era... - Meiling sorriu melancolicamente.  
  
"Um dia, há dezoito anos, a matriarca da família, minha tia Yeran, sentiu que o selo de Clow fora quebrado. Então ela mandou meu primo, Shaoran Li pra cá. Ele descobriu que uma garota de dez anos, chamada Sakura, tinha libertado as cartas e elas haviam fugido. Então ela foi nomeada por Kerberus para recupera-las."  
  
- O que seu primo fez? - disse Yusuke.  
  
- No começo, ele competia para recuperar todas as cartas antes dela. Mas, desde o começo, ela havia sido escolhida por Clow para ser sua sucessora.  
  
- E então?  
  
- Ela transformou todas as cartas em cartas Sakura. E Shaoran...se apaixonou por ela. Eles começaram a namorar e estavam de casamento marcado. Então, Shaoran teve que partir para um treinamento nas montanhas durante cinco anos... - Meiling começou a se abraçar.  
  
- O que aconteceu?  
  
- ..........................  
  
- Meiling? - Kurama tinha uma idéia do que havia acontecido - Foi quando sua família foi assassinada?  
  
Ela começou a se balançar para frente e para trás.  
  
-Meiling?  
  
- Eu...não...pude...fazer...nada... - ela começava a se agitar - nada...nada...NADA!!!!!!!  
  
- Calma Meiling! Calma! - Kurama tentava segura-la. Não vendo outro jeito, lançou o pólen para ela dormir. Yusuke e Genkai olhavam-na com pena.  
  
- Então é mais ou menos isso... - começou o garoto de cabelos castanhos - São cartas mágicas que estão nos atacando?  
  
- É o que parece...  
  
- Vou coloca-la na cama. Com licença.  
  
O youko saiu carregando a chinesa desacordada nos braços. Depois de acomoda-la, ele ficou observando-a. Realmente não deveria ser fácil perder a família inteira e ainda ser acusada do crime. Mas algumas partes não se encaixavam. Quem os havia matado? E o que aquelas cartas tinham a ver com isso? Pelo jeito não conseguiria as respostas com ela. Não agora.  
  
Em outro lugar...  
  
- O que? - Yukito exclamou ao telefone - Você vem pra cá? Mas porque?  
  
- Não pense que só você foi atingido. - a voz do outro lado respondia.  
  
- Mas ainda não entendo...  
  
- Ele mandou fazermos isso.  
  
- Ele?! Você quer dizer...  
  
- Sim. - a voz foi seca - Partiremos amanhã.  
  
- Claro. Estarei esperando. - Yukito desligou.  
  
De volta ao templo, Yusuke e os outros dois chamaram Hiei e Kuwabara às pressas para explicar a situação. Estavam nisso quando...  
  
- Botan-chan!!!! O que faz aqui? - disse Kuwabara.  
  
- Koema-sama me mandou aqui. Ele quer que vocês vejam essa fita.  
  
Depois de coloca-la no vídeo, ligaram. A imagem do garotinho apareceu. Ele estava com o semblante sério.  
  
"- Estou mandando essa fita porque andei investigando sobre o que anda acontecendo e achei algumas respostas. Cinco anos atrás essas cartas começaram a ter comportamento agressivo, ameaçando até a própria dona, a Sakura. Quando ela resolveu sela-las, as cartas se rebelaram e mataram-na. Em conseqüência, elas começaram a matar todos que tinham qualquer relação com Clow. Por isso, a família dessa mulher foi assassinada. O que falta descobrir agora é o que houve para que elas se transformassem assim. Estou trabalhando nisso."  
  
- Agora muita coisa se encaixa. - murmurou Kurama para si.  
  
- E aí? Vamos fazer o que? - disse Hiei.  
  
- Temos que protege-la dessas criaturas. Pelo menos até saber o que as controlam - respondeu Genkai.  
  
De repente, o céu começou a escurecer. Sinais de uma forte chuva ressoavam no céu.  
  
- E essa agora! Que droga!! - disse Yusuke.  
  
- Espere. - falou Kuwabara - Essa chuva não é normal...  
  
Eles saíram no pátio. Então uma ventania tomou conta do lugar. No centro, um redemoinho começou a se formar, fazendo raios saírem do chão.  
  
- O que é isso agora?  
  
Ninguém conseguiu responder. O furacão veio em direção a eles. Ia acerta- los em cheio, se não fosse uma voz que gritou:  
  
- Deus do raio, vinde a mim!!!!!!!!  
  
Uma onda elétrica acertou em cheio o centro do tornado, fazendo-o desaparecer. Uma menina de cabelos enrolados e olhar furioso apareceu. Antes de qualquer reação, Kurama resolveu agir:  
  
- Rose Whip!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Num movimento rápido, a menina foi despedaçada, desaparecendo num brilho branco.  
  
- Ufa! Por pouco!  
  
- Mas quem nos salvou?  
  
Todos olharam na entrada do templo. Havia um homem de quase trinta anos, cabelos castanhos rebeldes. Ele dirigiu seu olhar para eles. Todos se assustaram com o olhar forte e profundo.Ele então disse:  
  
- Tenham cuidado da próxima vez.  
  
- Hunf. Quem pensa que é? - disse Hiei.  
  
- Alguém que acabou de salvar a vida de vocês. Tiveram sorte de não serem atingidos diretamente pela carta.  
  
- Carta?  
  
- Sim, a carta da Tempestade.  
  
- Quem é você? - perguntou Genkai.  
  
- Meu nome é Shaoran Li.  
  
Olá!! Espero que tenham gostado! Me mandem reviews sobre o que acharam, please!!!!!!!!  
  
Mystik 


	4. A volta do lobo

Ola!!! Nossa, esse capítulo saiu bem mais rápido, hein? Bom, nesse episódio, surge uma nova personagem e um que faz parte do segundo movie de Yu Yu Hakusho. Boa leitura!!  
  
Capítulo 4: A volta do lobo  
  
- Li? Da família Li de Hong Kong?! - exclamou Kurama.  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Então... - começou Yusuke - Você é primo daquela louca!!!!!  
  
- Se você está falando da Meiling, sim eu sou primo dela. Queria agradecer por estarem cuidando dela...especialmente você Kurama.  
  
- Não é nada...  
  
- Como você sabe que ele é Kurama?!! - perguntou Hiei de repente.  
  
- Toda a minha família sabe!!! Mas essa não é a hora para isso. Onde está Meiling?  
  
- Venha comigo. - sibilou Genkai.  
  
Todos se dirigiram aonde a chinesa dormia. Depois de abrir a porta do quarto, eles saíram. Era melhor que aquele encontro fosse em particular.  
  
Shaoran observou o rosto da prima na penumbra do quarto. Mesmo com ela dormindo, ele podia sentir uma energia carregada emanando do corpo dela. Ela devia ter passado por tanto sofrimento! E ele não pudera fazer nada...nem quando sua querida Sakura morrera...  
  
O chinês afastou esses pensamentos tristes. No momento ele precisava ser forte para ajudar a prima. Ele se aproximou da cama e tocou no seu rosto.  
  
- Meiling?  
  
Vagarosamente, a chinesa abriu os olhos. Que imagem era aquela...um homem, com os cabelos rebeldes e os olhos chocolate. Num estalo, Meiling lembrou-se. Shaoran!!!  
  
- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos correram para o quarto depois do grito. E a cena que presenciaram não era das melhores. Shaoran estava encostado na parede com uma adaga no pescoço. Meiling bufava de ódio.  
  
- Maldita!!!!! Vou te matar!!!!!  
  
- Meiling, pare com isso! - gritou Kurama.  
  
- Porque está assumindo a forma de Shaoran? Porque???? - a mulher prensava ainda mais o chinês na parede.  
  
- Meiling sou eu!!!  
  
- Não é não, Shaoran morreu com o resto da família há cinco anos atrás!!!! Carta maldita pare de assumir a forma dele!!!  
  
- Meiling!! - gritou Kurama se adiantando pra frente.  
  
- Espere!!! - impediu Shaoran - Ela precisa entender! - então se virou para a chinesa - Meiling, lembra-se quando éramos crianças, que fizemos uma promessa?  
  
- Promessa? - ela afrouxou um pouco a adaga.  
  
- Sim...de que íamos ser namorados até um de nós encontrar alguém especial?  
  
- Alguém...especial? - repetia a mulher mecanicamente.  
  
- Sim. E eu encontrei...a Sakura.  
  
Aquele nome tinha um efeito poderoso sobre a chinesa. A sua menção, ela caiu de joelhos, se abraçando protetoramente.  
  
- Sakura...  
  
- Eu estou aqui...voltei pra cuidar de você...  
  
Após alguns segundos quieta, Meiling levantou os olhos marejados.  
  
- SHAORAN!!!!!!!! - gritou ela se atirando em cima dele, chorando copiosamente. (Voltamos aos velhos tempos!!^__^)  
  
- Shiii....calma, vai ficar tudo bem...  
  
O youko se aproximou sorrateiramente. Como das outras vezes, ele lançou o pólen no ar, fazendo Meiling relaxar até dormir. Shaoran pegou-a no colo e depositou-a na cama delicadamente.  
  
- Deixe ela dormir um pouco... - disse Genkai.  
  
- Sim... - concordou o chinês fechando a porta do quarto.  
  
- Acho que precisamos conversar...  
  
- Porque você foi considerado morto todo esse tempo?  
  
- Eu estava nas montanhas em treinamento quando tudo aconteceu. Não pude fazer nada, além do que meu treinamento já havia começado...  
  
- E não podia interrompe-lo? - Kuwabara começou a se irritar - Nem pra salvar a sua família????  
  
- Não fale do que não sabe!!!!!!! Mesmo que eu interrompesse, seria tarde demais para fazer algo. Além do que...precisava desse treinamento para me vingar...  
  
- Se vingar? - disse Hiei.  
  
Shaoran ia responder quando...  
  
- Espere!  
  
- O que foi? - perguntou Yusuke.  
  
- Tem uma carta aqui!! - disse o chinês indo para fora.  
  
Após alguns segundos, ele suspirou.  
  
- A presença desapareceu. Temos que ficar alertas, tem uma carta rondando este templo...  
  
- Posso perguntar algo? - se adiantou Kurama.  
  
- O que é?  
  
- Por acaso...você conhece o doutor Tsukishiro?  
  
- Tsukishiro? Yukito Tsukishiro?  
  
- Sim!! Você o conhece?  
  
- Claro que conheço!!! Ele então...está vivo?  
  
- Todas as criaturas criadas por Clow estão vivas. - uma voz grave se fez ouvir.  
  
- Quem é??  
  
De dentro da mata surgiu um leão. Ele era diferente, possuía asas amarelas e tinha os olhos dourados.  
  
- Kerberus???  
  
- Moleque?????  
  
- EU TENHO QUASE TRINTA ANOS E VOCÊ CONTINUA ME CHAMANDO DE MOLEQUE??????  
  
- PRA MIM VOCÊ CONTINUA UM MOLEQUE ESTÚPIDO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- ?????? - todos os presentes olhavam a cena.  
  
- Quem é ele? - se atreveu a perguntar Yusuke.  
  
- O guardião do Sol, criado por Clow: Kerberus.  
  
O leão fez uma reverência. Depois encarou-os.  
  
- Agora que se meteram com as cartas, estão em perigo. É melhor tomarem cuidado.  
  
- Kerberus...preciso falar com Yue. - disse Shaoran.  
  
- Eu vou te levar até ele.  
  
- Eu te acompanho... - disse Kurama.  
  
- Youko Kurama... - sibilou Kero - ainda está vivo...  
  
- Mais do que nunca...  
  
- Hunf. - Hiei se colocou junto da sua raposa.  
  
- Vamos. - antes disso, Kero voltou a sua forma falsa.  
  
- Nós também vamos. - disse Genkai.  
  
- É isso aí, queremos esclarecer essa história!! - exclamou Yusuke.  
  
- Você não. Vai ficar aqui e tomar conta da Meiling. - falou a mestra, cortando o barato do rapaz.  
  
- PORQUE EU????  
  
- PORQUE EU ESTOU MANDANDO URAMESHI!!!!!!!!  
  
Eles saíram em direção ao hospício, deixando um Yusuke fulo da vida pra trás.  
  
- Essa mulher só me traz problemas! - disse entrando no templo. Logo atrás dele, podia-se enxergar a árvore sagrada. Em alguns segundos, foi possível perceber uma aura negra circundando-a.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Para onde quer que ele olhasse, só enxergava dor e sofrimento. Zumbis com corpos em de composição se arrastando compunham o cenário deplorável. Ali o calor era insuportável, seu corpo, ou o que restara dele, se consumia. Era a perfeita imagem do inferno.  
  
- Falta pouco...pouco... - sussurrou para si.  
  
De repente os zumbis gritaram. Ele ergueu a cabeça e a viu. Ela caminhava na sua direção.  
  
- Como está?  
  
- Você sabe muito bem como eu estou!!!  
  
- Sei muito bem o que está tramando. Você quer muito sair daqui, não é mesmo?  
  
- E você sabe o que te acontecerá se ficar no meu caminho...  
  
Ela gargalhou. Isso soou como mil agulhas lhe perfurando.  
  
- Na verdade...eu ia até te ajudar...  
  
- O que?  
  
- Foi por isso que encantou aquelas cartas não é mesmo? Para criar um novo corpo e sair desse inferno! O que eu não entendo é porque você ainda não conseguiu...  
  
- Estúpida!!!! Não posso controla-las. Tudo o que me resta é esperar que aqueles ningens idiotas matem todas elas...  
  
- E assim a energia virá pra você. Estou certa?  
  
- Até que você é inteligente para uma guia espiritual.  
  
- É, só que essa guia aqui sabe de algo que você não sabe...  
  
- O que? O que?  
  
- Eu não vou te dizer. Por enquanto. Afinal eu sou uma simples guia, não foi o que disse?  
  
- Mas... - ela começou a ir embora - Espere!!!!!! Volte aqui!!!!!  
  
- Só te digo uma coisa: há algo muito mais ameaçador do que as cartas. Se você não souber lidar com isso, voltará para os meus braços. Para os braços de Shi. (Quer dizer morte em japonês.)  
  
- Maldita!!!!!!!  
  
- Adeus...Yakumo.  
  
Ela sumiu de sua vista. O calor e o sofrimento voltaram com força redobrada.  
  
- Logo...eu vou sair daqui...então Shi...você vai se arrepender.  
  
A noite já ia alta. Eles estavam parados em frente ao portão do hospício.  
  
- É aqui?  
  
- Sim.  
  
- "Hospício Kinomoto". Sakura... - suspirou Shaoran.  
  
- Vamos entrar! - disse Kuwabara.  
  
Eles caminharam durante um bom tempo pelos corredores.  
  
- Tem certeza que ele está aqui Kerberus? - perguntou Shaoran.  
  
- Sim. Ali! Naquela ala!  
  
Uma placa proibia a entrada.  
  
- Vamos?  
  
- Vamos.  
  
Depois de um tempo, encontraram uma porta fechada. Depois de muito forçarem (e alguns truquezinhos..) eles conseguiram entrar. Havia dentro do lugar um homem de costas.  
  
- Estava esperando por vocês... - ele virou-se.  
  
- Yukito?! - exclamou Shaoran  
  
- Yue. - sibilou Kero.  
  
Como se estivesse esperando por uma ordem, um par de asas cobriu seu corpo. Após alguns segundos, as asas se abriram, dando espaço ao anjo de cabelos brancos.  
  
- Esse é...Yue? - disse Hiei perplexo.  
  
- Sim. Esse é o outro guardião. Yue, o juiz da Lua.  
  
- Creio...que precisamos conversar...descendente de Clow.  
  
Fim da quarta Parte  
  
E ai? O que acharam? Legal? Horrível? Me deixem sabendo, sim???? Bjos!!!!!  
  
Mystik 


	5. Um novo poder

Aí povo, blz? Quero desejar uma boa leitura a todos!!!  
  
Capítulo 5: Um novo poder  
  
De volta ao templo...  
  
- Porque sempre eu tenho que ficar com a parte chata das coisas? - Yusuke resmungava com si mesmo - Tenho que ficar tomando conta dessa mulher idiota!  
  
- Pode ir embora. Não pedi pra você ficar comigo! - disse a chinesa entrando no recinto, pegando o rapaz de surpresa.  
  
- Você já acordou louquinha?  
  
- Essa louquinha daqui a pouco vai te encher de porrada!!! - retrucou a mulher bufando.  
  
- Você não sabe o que está falando. Eu vou ter medo de você?  
  
- Você também não sabe do que fala. Só porque é um meio demônio pensa que é poderoso!!  
  
Yusuke arqueou a sobrancelha.  
  
- Como você sabe disso?  
  
- Nossa família era especializada em magia. Claro que eu sei tudo sobre o Makai e seus demônios...  
  
- Grande coisa.  
  
- Idiota!!! Eu devia... - ela parou por um momento - Espere...  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- Sinto a presença de uma carta... - ela abriu a porta do dojo - Está lá fora!!!  
  
No hospício...  
  
- Por isso...senti uma energia estranha vinda de você quando o vi pela primeira vez. - disse Kurama.  
  
- O que nós precisamos conversar Yue? - perguntou Shaoran.  
  
- Achei que precisaria saber que não foi só sua família que foi atingida pelas cartas.  
  
- Isso nós já sabemos!!! - exclamou Hiei sem paciência - Diga algo novo.  
  
- Não, você não entenderia a proporção que isso tomou. - o anjo virou-se para Shaoran - quando dizem todas as pessoas foram atingidas pelas cartas, eu digo todas.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Eu quero dizer Sakura, seu pai, suas amigas...  
  
- O que? Quer dizer que Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki...  
  
- Todos. Até aquela menina que vivia filmando-a.  
  
- To-moyo?! - Shaoran encostou-se na parede.  
  
- Assim como sua família, e também...a reencarnação de Clow.  
  
- Eriol?!  
  
- Ele não foi morto, mas está em coma desde que as cartas fugiram de Sakura. Aquela outra mulher que vivia com ele morreu.  
  
- Como você sabe de tudo isso? - perguntou Genkai se intrometendo.  
  
- Os guardiões de Eriol ligaram. Eles estão vindo para o Japão. Estão trazendo uma espécie...de testamento de Sakura.  
  
- Testamento?! - Shaoran sentou no chão frio. Era notícia demais para sua cabeça.  
  
- Porque ela enviou para ele e não deixou... - Kero interrompeu a frase. Shaoran levantou-se rapidamente.  
  
- Também sentiu moleque?  
  
- Sim. É uma carta.  
  
- E está no templo onde vocês estavam. - completou Yue.  
  
- O que?! - disse Kuwabara - Yusuke e a mulher tão lá!!  
  
- Meiling!!! - o rapaz nem esperou ouvir o resto. Saiu correndo de volta ao templo.  
  
- Ei, aonde você pensa que vai???  
  
- Tem uma carta aqui!!!  
  
- Espera! - Yusuke saiu atrás dela.  
  
Meiling caminhou um bom tempo até parar em frente à árvore sagrada do templo.  
  
- E agora?  
  
- Estranho... - ela encostou a mão no tronco - A presença sumiu.  
  
- Vamos entrar? Ta um frio desgraçado aqui fora!!! - exclamou o rapaz de olhos castanhos.  
  
- Sim... - a chinesa parecia meio desnorteada.  
  
- Meiling!!!!!!  
  
- Shaoran? - exclamou Meiling vendo o primo chegar junto com os outros - Você também sentiu...  
  
- Cuidado!!!! - exclamou Kurama. Meiling olhou atrás dela e viu uma sombra negra saindo da árvore.  
  
- Ei, louca!!!! - Yusuke por instinto foi ajuda-la. A sombra agarrou a mulher que começou a ser sugada pela árvore. Urameshi agarrou sua mão. Mas a sombra era mais forte e acabou levando os dois antes que os outros pudessem fazer alguma coisa.  
  
- MEILING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke abriu os olhos. Olhou em volta pensando encontrar o templo, mas se enganou. Estava numa sala de estar ricamente decorada.  
  
- Louca? Cadê você?  
  
- Aqui. - a voz saiu séria. O ex-detetive virou-se e encontrou ela olhando fixamente para um porta-retrato.  
  
- Onde nós estamos? O que era aquela sombra?  
  
- Era a carta do retorno. - ela suspirou - Estamos na casa da minha família, em Hong Kong.  
  
- Peraí!! Hong Kong?!  
  
- Sim. - ela virou-se para ele - Essa carta tem o poder de transportar as pessoas para o passado. Só não sei quanto tempo nós voltamos...  
  
- O mais importante é saber como vamos voltar para o presente.  
  
- Isso não depende de nós. Temos que acreditar em seus amigos. Se eles não conseguirem...  
  
- O que? O que acontece?  
  
- Viveremos nesse tempo até alcançar o presente.  
  
- O que era dessa vez? - perguntou Genkai olhando para o descendente de Clow.  
  
- Era...a carta do retorno. - suspirou Shaoran.  
  
- Carta do retorno?  
  
- Sim. - quem falou dessa vez foi Kero - Essa carta tem o poder de levar pessoas para o passado.  
  
- E como vamos fazer para eles voltarem? - perguntou Kurama.  
  
- Não sei.  
  
- Como não sabe?!! Não foi você quem capturou essas coisas antes?  
  
- Sim, mas quando a capturei, eu usei a carta do tempo. Coisa que não posso fazer agora.  
  
- O que vamos fazer agora?  
  
- Escuta tem gente vindo aí!  
  
- Vamos nos esconder! - dito isso, Meiling puxou o rapaz. Segundos depois uma mulher muito bem vestida apareceu. A chinesa paralisou.  
  
- O que foi? - sussurrou Yusuke.  
  
- Tia...Yeran... - murmurou a mulher.  
  
Yeran olhou em volta como que procurando. Então a porta do escritório abriu revelando uma jovem de vinte três anos.  
  
- Bom dia tia Yeran! O que a fez me chamar aqui tão cedo?  
  
- Que bom que respondeu ao meu chamado Meiling.  
  
- É você?!! - exclamou Yusuke quase denunciando-os.  
  
- Quieto! Eu me lembro disso...foi há cinco anos atrás.  
  
- Tenho um recado muito importante para você. Na verdade uma missão.  
  
- Missão?!  
  
- Sim, e só posso contar com você já que Shaoran está nas montanhas em treinamento.  
  
- Credo, ela nem trata o filho dela mais carinhosamente.  
  
- Faz parte da nossa cultura idiota! - sussurrou a chinesa entredentes.  
  
- O que seria?  
  
- Quero que vá para o Japão. Mais precisamente para a casa da nova dona das cartas.  
  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa com Sakura? - a jovem revelou seu semblante aflito.  
  
- Não...mas temo que vá acontecer se não agirmos rápido.  
  
- Está certo. - seu rosto ficou sério - Então irei.  
  
- Terá que partir agora. Mas antes... - Yeran puxou um cordão de suas vestes - Leve isso.  
  
- O que é?  
  
- É um báculo mágico. Estava destinado a você.  
  
- Mas tia... - Meiling abaixou o olhar - A senhora sabe que não possuo poderes mágicos...  
  
- Não tenha tanta certeza. - ela segurou o queixo da sobrinha carinhosamente - Todos na nossa família possuem poderes mágicos. O seu apenas não despertou para essa existência. - ela deu um sorriso melancólico - Ainda...  
  
- Como assim tia?  
  
- Logo vai saber...  
  
Yeran viu sua sobrinha deixar a mansão.  
  
- Infelizmente...logo saberá...  
  
- Está preocupada senhora? - falou Wei, um de seus mais fiéis empregados.  
  
- Tive uma visão nada animadora meu caro Wei.  
  
- É sobre as cartas?  
  
- Não. Sobre Meiling.  
  
- Peraí! Deixa eu escutar que essa parte da história eu não sei!! - disse a chinesa do futuro.  
  
- Sobre a jovem Meling?  
  
- Sim. Se minha visão estiver correta...o futuro dela é negro.  
  
- Talvez seja só uma visão.  
  
- Talvez...mas talvez seja parte do destino dela... - e dizendo isso se retirou para seus aposentos.  
  
- Meu..futuro?  
  
- Anda ô louquinha, a gente tem que sair daqui! - disse Yusuke.  
  
- Eu tenho nome sabia?????  
  
- Que seja. - o rapaz ia dizer algo, mas tudo começou a girar em volta deles. E novamente foram tragados pela escuridão.  
  
- Nada!!! Já tentamos de tudo e nada deu certo!!!!!! - disse Kuwabara exausto.  
  
- Será que eu posso tentar? - disse Shaoran encostado.  
  
- Já disse para ficar fora disso!!!  
  
- Eu tenho uma idéia...mas será necessário destruir a árvore.  
  
- A árvore sagrada do templo? Desisita!!!! - disse Kuwabara.  
  
- A energia sagrada dessa árvore é a fonte de vida da carta. Destruindo a fonte, a carta enfraquecerá e poderemos captura-la.  
  
- Tudo bem. - disse Genkai.  
  
- O que?! Mas...  
  
- Para trás. - Shaoran parou em frente da árvore e fechou os olhos. Seu corpo começou a brilhar intensamente e uma insígnia apareceu sob seus pés.  
  
- Que ki...impressionante. - disse Kurama.  
  
Shaoran abriu os olhos e um ideograma chinês apareceu na sua testa. Era o símbolo do raio.  
  
- Deus do trovão!!! - Shaoran levou os dois dedos ao ideograma. - Vinde a mim!!!!!!!!!!!! - Então apontou para a árvore. (gente, tentem se lembrar do golpe do Picollo de Dragon Ball Z). Um raio saiu de seus dedos, partindo a enorme árvore ao meio.  
  
- Onde nós estamos agora? - disse Yusuke - Eu já to cansado de ficar trocando de lugares!!  
  
- Estamos...na...casa de Sakura. - disse Meiling apreensiva.  
  
Realmente aquele quarto era conhecido seu. Dormira lá uma vez. De repente, os dois ouviram passos.  
  
- Ai, e agora? Onde a gente se esconde?  
  
Mal ele falou isso e a porta se abriu revelando uma jovem de vinte e três anos. Sua cara não era das melhores.  
  
- Sakura!! É...nós...eu...  
  
Logo perceberam que a mestra das cartas não percebeu sua presença. Ela foi em direção a escrivaninha e pegou um livro. Era o livro das cartas. Depois sumiu porta afora.  
  
- Vamos atrás dela!!!  
  
- Ai, peraí!!!!  
  
Sakura parou no meio do quintal. Nele havia desenhado no chão uma insígnia, a sua insígnia. Dos dois lados do símbolo estavam Kero e Yue na sua forma original.  
  
- Tem certeza de quer fazer isso?  
  
- Sim. - uma lágrima escorreu do rosto da jovem de olhos verdes - Não será para sempre. Só até descobrirmos o que está fazendo elas agirem assim.  
  
- Certo. Então entrarei no livro para vigia-las. - disse Kero aproximando- se.  
  
- Obrigada Kero. - Sakura sorriu - Venha Kero!!!  
  
Um brilho cercou-os e logo depois Kerberus desapareceu, mostrando uma imagem de um leão na capa do livro.  
  
- Vamos começar. - ela entrou dentro da insígnia. Convocou seu báculo mágico e então convocou as cartas.  
  
- Aos poderes a mim confiados...  
  
- Vai querer nos prender? - duas vozes simultâneas ecoaram no ar - Você nos decepcionou...mestra.  
  
- Cartas!  
  
- Não vai nos aprisionar! - duas mulheres, uma de branco e outra de negro surgiram - Antes...nós acabamos com você...  
  
- Luz, escuridão, me entendam...será algo temporário!!  
  
- Já nos cansamos de suas ordens!!!!!!!!! - gritaram as duas - Agora será do nosso jeito.  
  
- Parem com isso! - disse Yue invocando seu poder de comando.  
  
- Não nos controla mais guardião da Lua. Sakura...morra!!!!!!! - num gesto rápido elas atacaram Sakura. Os olhos da jovem arregalaram em espanto. Elas haviam utilizado a carta espada e perfurado seu coração.  
  
- SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!! - Meiling gritou. Foi segura por Yusuke - Me solta, eu preciso ajudar a Sakura!!!!!!!  
  
- Não há nada que possamos fazer! - disse o rapaz chocado. Como podiam ter matado a mestra desse jeito?  
  
- Sakura!!!!!!!!  
  
- Yue... - os olhos esmeralda aos poucos iam perdendo a vida - Onegai...salve-se. - e morreu. O juiz ficou paralisado. Não, tudo estava acontecendo de novo!!!  
  
Meiling escorregou até o chão. Porque? Já sabia de cor e salteado o que aconteceria dali para frente. Aquelas lembranças povoaram seus piores pesadelos nos últimos cinco anos.  
  
- Malditas...malditas...MALDITAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Um raio negro saiu do corpo da chinesa, jogando Yusuke para trás. Ela levantou-se. Urameshi sentiu um ki poderosíssimo crescendo vindo do corpo da mulher. Ela pôs a mão no cordão que havia recebido de sua tia.  
  
- Vou...destruí-las...todas...com as minhas...próprias mãos!!!!!!!!!!!!! - nisso o cristal começou a brilhar.  
  
- O que é isso? - disse Hiei apontando para árvore destruída. Duas sombras negras saíram do tronco. Yusuke caiu desmaiado no chão enquanto a outra flutuava. Uma sombra maior saiu de lá.  
  
- É a carta!!!!!  
  
A sombra flutuante virou para a árvore. Então suas formas foram reveladas.  
  
- Meiling!!!  
  
- Maldita...vou acabar com você!!!!! - nisso, o cristal se transformou. Uma espada japonesa, com o cabo vermelho surgiu. Na ponta, um cordão pendia com um cristal que mostrava formas coloridas. - Morra!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - num golpe, Meiling cortou a carta ao meio. Um grito agonizante pôde ser ouvido enquanto e sombra era sugada pelo cristal. Ao término disso, a chinesa caiu no chão, sendo amparada por Shaoran.  
  
Fim da quinta parte  
  
Nossa!!!!!! Finalmente!! Gente me empolguei de uma maneira, que eu não conseguia parar de escrever^__^ Agora quero saber o que vocês acharam? Escrevam contando!  
  
Mystik 


	6. Jogos mentais

Boa leitura!!!  
  
Capítulo 6: jogos mentais  
  
- Meiling! Meiling! - Shaoran tentava acordar a prima nos seus braços. A espada voltou a forma normal de pingente.  
  
- Ela está bem? - perguntou Kurama.  
  
- Ai...minha cabeça... - Yusuke olhou em volta e suspirou - É...acho que voltamos...  
  
O grupo resolveu levar a mulher pra dentro do templo. Kuwabara ajudou Yusuke se levantar.  
  
- Cara o que aconteceu?  
  
- Pelo que eu entendi...nós voltamos no tempo...  
  
- Isso eu sei baka!!!! Mas "pra onde" exatamente?  
  
- Dois lugares...cara...agora eu entendi porque a louca é louca!  
  
No outro dia...  
  
Quem observasse o templo, nem repararia na tensão que seus moradores passaram na noite passada. A não ser pela árvore sagrada rachada ao meio. Era o que uma pessoa reparava.  
  
- Eles estão nos destruindo...uma por uma...  
  
- Nós já percebemos... - disse uma mulher de negro que acabara de chegar.  
  
- Temos que dar um jeito nisso. - disse uma mulher de branco logo atrás.  
  
- Eu tenho uma idéia.  
  
- Qual?  
  
- Usaremos um deles para matar os outros.  
  
- Mas quem?  
  
- A chinesa. Ela é a mais fácil de manipular.  
  
- E como você faria isso? - disse a de negro sarcástica.  
  
- Simples: espada.  
  
A de branco sorriu docemente.  
  
- Você é muito inteligente.  
  
- Como nossa antiga mestra.  
  
Ela abriu os olhos confusa. Onde estava? Demorou uns segundos para seu cérebro processar tudo que havia acontecido.  
  
- Tia Yeran... - Meiling levantou-se da cama onde estava. Pôs a mão inconscientemente no pingente que usava e sentiu um calor agradável invadir seu corpo. Então sua tia tinha razão! Ela possuía mesmo magia!  
  
Devagar ela levantou e olhou em volta. Onde estava Shaoran? E os outros? Achou melhor procura-los. Vestiu-se com uma calça preta e uma blusa azul que achara no armário e foi para fora. Mas viu algo que a fez paralisar.  
  
- Sakura...  
  
Shaoran levantou-se assustado. A presença era tão forte que o assustara! Resolveu avisar os outros.  
  
- O que houve Shaoran? - perguntou Yusuke esfregando os olhos.  
  
- Uma carta! Está aqui, posso senti-la!  
  
- O que? Vamos avisar os outros!!! - disse o ex-detetive acordando de vez.  
  
Os dois avisaram Kurama, Hiei e Kuwabara que haviam dormido lá. Estavam indo avisar Genkai quando avistaram a chinesa andando em direção a floresta.  
  
- O que ela está fazendo?  
  
- Sakura...  
  
Todos olharam para o rapaz.  
  
- Quem é Shaoran?  
  
- É Sakura... - e foi caminhando na direção da prima.  
  
- Ei, espere!  
  
Meiling olhava com espanto para a jovem de olhos verdes a sua frente.  
  
- Sakura...é você?  
  
Ela sorriu. Meiling deixou uma lágrima escorrer de seu rosto.  
  
- Eu sinto tanto...não ter chego a tempo de...te salvar...  
  
Ela estendeu a mão. Nela havia um broche. Meiling olhou-a.  
  
- É...pra mim?  
  
A jovem afirmou. Sua voz saiu melodiosa como sempre fora.  
  
- Pegue. É um presente.  
  
Sem hesitar, a chinesa pegou o broche que lhe era estendido. Tinha o formato de uma espada. Ao olhar pra frente, Sakura havia sumido.  
  
Shaoran foi andando em direção a prima quando parou. A presença voltara, dessa vez mais forte! Kurama e os outros pararam logo atrás.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
Ele estendeu o braço em sinal de silêncio.  
  
- Meiling?  
  
A mulher virou-se e encarou-os. Seu olhar estava vazio, desprovido de emoções. Ela apertava algo em sua mão. De repente uma espada fina surgiu na sua frente. Ela agarrou-a sem hesitar.  
  
- Cuidado!!!!! Essa é a carta espada!!! - o chinês gritou antes de ser quase transpassado por Meiling, que avançara numa agilidade incomum.  
  
O próximo a ser atacado foi Hiei, que conseguiu desviar com mais facilidade que o rapaz, mas ainda surpreso com a repentina mudança de comportamento da mulher.  
  
- Meiling, pare com isso! - gritou Yusuke, mas parou de falar para desviar do ataque da chinesa.  
  
- Porque ela está desse jeito? - perguntou Kurama.  
  
- Ela está sob o efeito da carta espada. Não vai parar até matar alguém!  
  
- Nani???? - o youko exclamou, mas sentiu um vento atrás e a chinesa descendo com a espada em riste atrás de si.  
  
- Kurama!!!!!! - gritou o koorime usando de toda sua agilidade para alcança- los a tempo.  
  
- Deus do vento, vinde a mim!!!!!!!!! - Shaoran jogou sua prima longe, milésimos antes dela acertar a raposa no pescoço.  
  
- Kitsune, você está bem?  
  
- Hai, itoshii... - ele ofegou - precisamos tirar aquela coisa dela!  
  
- Precisamos distrai-la...  
  
- Mas com o que? - perguntou Kuwabara.  
  
- Já sei!!!!!!! - disse Yusuke - Kurama você tem alguma planta alucinógena?  
  
- Tenho, mas porque?  
  
- Se ela tiver uma visão daquela garota pode ser que ela se distraia por alguns segundos.  
  
- Isso não é garantido. - retrucou Shaoran - A não ser que você tenha uma planta que faça-a ver o que ela mais deseja nesse momento.  
  
- Certo, deixa comigo! Atraiam ela pra cá!!  
  
Os três fizeram o que lhe foi pedido. A mulher avançou rapidamente contra eles. Segundos antes de acertar um deles, foi presa por cipós que brotaram do chão, arte do youko. Ele então tirou uma semente roxa do cabelo e jogou no chão, brotando dali uma enorme folha azulada que tinha uma flor em forma de espelho no meio. Meiling olhou fixamente para o planta a sua frente e murmurou:  
  
- Tia Yeran...  
  
Ela largou a espada, que se voltou sozinha contra eles. Num segundo, Shaoran atacou-a.  
  
- Deus do fogo, vinde a mim!!!!!!!  
  
O artefato virou cinzas instantaneamente, sendo absorvida pelo cristal da chinesa, que foi solta pelas plantas. Ela abriu os olhos confusa.  
  
- O que houve?  
  
- Uma carta... - disse Shaoran encostando a mão em seu ombro - Você está bem?  
  
- Sim.  
  
Hiei revirou os olhos. Aqueles dois estavam trazendo muitos problemas! Olhou distraidamente para a floresta e paralisou. Uma garota de cabelos azuis andava por ela. Ele sussurrou para si.  
  
- Yukina?  
  
Assim que ela o avistou, correu floresta adentro. Sem ser visto pelos outros, o demônio de fogo foi até lá.  
  
- Melhor ficarmos mais atentos...  
  
- Eu não entendo. Foi Sakura quem me entregou isso...  
  
- O que???? - exclamou o chinês - Você tem certeza disso?  
  
- Onde está o anão? - disse Kuwabara atraindo a atenção de todos.  
  
- Hiei?  
  
De repente, os dois primos olharam em direção a floresta com espanto.  
  
- Consegue sentir isso Meiling?  
  
- São...cartas?  
  
- Mais de uma. - Shaoran franziu a testa - Vem da floresta.  
  
- O ki de Hiei está lá!!! - disse Kurama já andando em direção ao local. Os outros o seguiram.  
  
Hiei andava com toda sua rapidez, na tentativa de alcançar sua irmã. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Ele parou numa clareira quando avistou a jovem parada de costas.  
  
- Yukina?  
  
A garota virou-se e encarou-o com os olhos cheios de ternura. Era ela?  
  
- O que está fazendo aqui?  
  
- Hiei...onii-chan... - ela sorriu docemente.  
  
- Yu-kina... - ele começou a se aproximar da youkai do gelo. Ela estendeu os braços. Ele chegou bem perto, e ela abraçou-o. Ele retribuiu timidamente, uma sonolência estranha invadindo seu corpo.  
  
- Finalmente te encontrei... - ela sorriu. O koorime fechou os olhos e não pôde ver a cara de perversidade transformando o rosto de sua irmã.  
  
Os cinco andaram rapidamente, com Shaoran indicando a direção de onde vinha a presença. Eles pararam ao ver Hiei dormindo nos braços de Yukina.  
  
- Yukina-chan!! - exclamou Kuwabara feliz, indo em direção a ela. Mas foi detido por Meiling.  
  
- Não sei quem é essa tal de Yukina, mas essa não é ela...  
  
Yukina encarou-os e sorriu maldosamente. Yusuke e os outros se assustaram, constatando o que a chinesa tinha dito.  
  
- Quem é você? - perguntou Kurama apertando uma rosa vermelha na sua mão.  
  
- Sou aquilo que vocês desejarem ver. - respondeu a garota. Ela estendeu a mão e um punhal feito de gelo surgiu. Ela ergueu em direção ao pescoço de Hiei. O youko correu em sua direção.  
  
- Solte-o agora!!!!!! - gritou, mas não conseguiu ataca-la. Uma barreira invisível jogou-o pra trás. O chinês arregalou os olhos.  
  
- Ilusão...é a carta da ilusão!!!!!!!  
  
- Nani? - disseram todos.  
  
- Hiei viu aquilo que mais desejava, que era sua irmã. Ele deve estar tão feliz com o reencontro que sua energia está formando uma barreira impedindo de nós nos aproximarmos.  
  
- Mas...e agora?  
  
- Só ele pode derrota-la.  
  
Eles se entreolharam. Sem nem querer saber do que Shaoran tinha dito, Kurama avançou de novo, sendo repelido novamente. Ele estava começando a se desesperar, gritando para o demônio do fogo.  
  
- Hiei!!!!!! Me escute!!!! Acorde...por favor!!!!!  
  
Aos poucos o youkai foi acordando. Ele olhou pra cima e viu Yukina sorrindo.  
  
- Você...ainda está aqui...  
  
- Sim...onii-chan...  
  
- Hiei!!!!!!! - num ultimo fôlego, ele gritou - YUKINA NÃO SABE QUE É SUA IRMÃ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aquilo assustou Hiei, que levantou num pulo. Logo depois para ver o youko gemer de dor e se curvar no chão.  
  
- Kitsune!!!!!!! - ele se aproximou e viu um punhal de gelo enterrado no estômago da raposa.  
  
- Hiei...você acordou...  
  
Ele levantou-se e encarou a falsa Yukina. Ela sorriu.  
  
- Quem é você??????  
  
A imagem de sua irmã começou a falhar. Meiling aproveitou para acabar com a carta, invocando seu báculo-espada. Num golpe, a figura se dissolveu.  
  
- Kurama...você está bem?  
  
- Só...um pouco tonto... - disse antes de desmaiar pela perda do sangue.  
  
- Kurama!!!!!  
  
- Vamos leva-lo daqui!!!! - disse Yusuke. Uma voz impediu-os.  
  
- Esperem!  
  
Eles se viraram. Shaoran arregalou os olhos e Meiling sentiu que ia chorar. A sua frente estava Sakura.  
  
Fim da sexta parte  
  
E aí? Espero comentários!!  
  
Mystik 


	7. Destruição total

Boa leitura!!!!!  
  
Capítulo 7: Destruição total  
  
- Sa-kura? - murmurou Shaoran.  
  
A jovem apenas sorriu. O chinês paralisou. O mesmo rosto, o mesmo sorriso. Meu deus! Como sentira falta daquele sorriso.  
  
- Ele vai ficar bem. Kurama vai ficar bem. - disse a jovem de olhos verdes. Ela se aproximou do rapaz - Shaoran...senti tantas saudades...  
  
Sem mais se conter, ele abraçou-a. Ela retribuiu silenciosa, seu braços pálidos circundando-o.  
  
Meiling assistiu tudo com um ar estranho. No começo, estava tão emocionada por ver sua amiga que não conseguia nem falar. Mas quando ela citou Kurama...Sakura nunca soube dele. E ela era um espírito, não era? Como podia estar retribuindo o abraço?  
  
- O que foi Meiling? Não está feliz em revê-la? - perguntou Yusuke pondo as mão no seu ombro.  
  
Ela não respondeu. Encarava fixamente a cena dos dois quando algo aconteceu. Estranhamente a imagem de Sakura começou a ficar desfocada, como se uma sombra a envolvesse. A sensação de perigo voltara com força total. A chinesa murmurou.  
  
- Sakura...não...  
  
- O que foi?  
  
Num comando de seu pensamento, o pingente se transformou em espada. O ex-detetive se assustou.  
  
- O que pensa que está fazendo?!  
  
- Shaoran!! - ela gritou avançando até os dois, a espada em punho - ELA NÃO É A SAKURA!!!!!!!  
  
Todos se assustaram com o grito da mulher. Shaoran arregalou os olhos e encarou a prima.  
  
- Nani?!?!  
  
- Tarde demais... - murmurou a jovem. Segundos depois o chinês deu um gemido de dor. Ele cambaleou pra trás pondo a mão no abdômen, que estava manchado de sangue.  
  
- O QUE FEZ COM ELE????? - gritou Meiling.  
  
Sakura foi cercada pelo vento e mudou sua forma. O que todos viam agora era uma figura de longos cabelos verdes e olhar desdenhoso.  
  
- Es-pelho...maldi-ta... - sussurrou o chinês antes de cair inconsciente pela perda de sangue.  
  
- Shaoran!! - a mulher correu para ajuda-lo. O youko não estava em melhores condições no colo de Hiei. Espelho falou:  
  
- Logo os dois irão dormir eternamente...foram atingidos pela poder do sono.  
  
- O QUE??? MALDITA, VAI PAGAR PELO QUE FEZ AO MEU KITSUNE!!!!! - gritou Hiei invocando suas chamas negras.  
  
Ao longe tudo, mais precisamente no céu, uma figura observava o desenrolar da cena. Usava um kimono preto com desenhos em vermelho-sangue. Seus longos cabelos negros estavam balançando ao sabor do vento. Estava sentada em cima de um remo voador igual ao de Botan, mas ele era prata. Seus olhos tinham a cor de tijolo e sua pele era muito pálida. Ela sorria.  
  
- Falta pouco...  
  
Espelho olhou-os com desprezo. Murmurou maldosamente.  
  
- Sintam o poder da terra...  
  
Todo o chão começou a tremer. De repente, grandes pedaços de terra ergueram do chão, como num terremoto. Os outros se entreolharam, mas Hiei sibilou raivoso:  
  
- Isso não vai me impedir de te matar.  
  
- Espere.  
  
Quem falara fora Meiling que tinha o olhar sombrio. Ela murmurou, como que para si mesma.  
  
- Como...teve coragem de enganar Shaoran...você...que matou Sakura...assim como os outros...e agora...quer tira-lo de mim também? Maldita...  
  
Ela levantou o olhar e todos se assustaram. Seus olhos brilhavam como dois rubis.  
  
A mulher sorriu.  
  
- Começou...  
  
Meiling deu um grito e todo o território a sua volta vibrou perigosamente. Ela segurou o cabo da espada mais firmemente e avançou contra a carta que a olhava assustada. Ela disse numa voz que não era sua:  
  
- Eu te condeno a morte eterna.  
  
Num golpe, ela dividiu a criatura em dois, fazendo-a gritar, um grito agonizante que foi ouvido a quilômetros dali. Uma quantidade enorme de sangue começou a escorrer pelo grama da floresta enquanto o corpo da carta espelho desaparecia como que carbonizada.  
  
Todos pensaram que havia acabado, mas a chinesa virou-se e gritou:  
  
- APAREÇAM CARTAS MALDITAS!!!!!!!!  
  
Três cartas apareceram: gelo, sono e terra. Todas temerosas, mas dispostas a enfrenta-la.  
  
Mas a mulher não se aproximou delas como fizera com espelho. Simplesmente apontou o dedo indicador para elas e disse:  
  
- Morram...  
  
Um raio negro saiu de seu corpo, atingindo as três criaturas mágicas ao mesmo tempo, sem ter chance de reagir. Elas queimaram lentamente, enquanto gritavam agonizantes.  
  
Assim como veio, aquela sensação de perigo, de morte que se instalara no coração daqueles que viram a mulher matar as criaturas mágicas, ela desaparecera. Meiling então se aproximou de Shaoran e desmaiou.  
  
Como que por encanto, Kurama e Shaoran abriram os olhos. A ferida deles fechara, mas eles estavam fracos ainda. O koorime se aproximou do youko.  
  
- Você...está bem?  
  
- Sim itoshii...  
  
- Que bom... - para a surpresa de todos, inclusive da própria raposa, Hiei o abraçara fortemente.  
  
Ajudado por ele, Kurama se aproximou de Meiling, que tinha a cabeça encostada no colo do primo. Ele virou-se para Kuwabara e Yusuke.  
  
- O que aconteceu aqui?  
  
- Foi algo...inesperado. A tal carta espelho atacou vocês, mas depois...essa louca ficou enfurecida e uma espécie de energia surgiu no seu corpo. Com apenas um dedo ela matou três das tais cartas...  
  
- Acho que foi algo além disso. - murmurou Kuwabara, fazendo todos olharem para ele.  
  
- Como assim? - perguntou Shaoran.  
  
- Essa energia...era forte demais...como de um youkai de classe S...mas ao mesmo tempo...era algo mais...divino, ah sei lá!! Só sei que eu temi pelas nossas vidas no momento em que eu vi os olhos dela brilhando...pareciam ter sede de sangue...  
  
Todos se viraram para a mulher que agora dormia tranqüila. Resolveram voltar para o templo da mestra Genkai.  
  
A mulher no remo observou o grupo sair da floresta. Seus lábios estavam curvados num sorriso de satisfação. Num estalar de dedos, seu remo alçou vôo, fazendo-a desaparecer na paisagem.  
  
Ela chegou até uma espécie de castelo feito de pedra. O território em volta era um deserto aterrador, com nada a vista. Ela entrou no castelo e logo um dos criados, um youkai de aparência pegajosa veio recebe-la, numa voz arrastada como uma tumba nunca aberta.  
  
- Onde esteve mestra??  
  
- Por aí.  
  
- Faz tempo que vossa majestade não sai daqui. Foi ver a luz do sol?  
  
- Também. Quero que chame alguém.  
  
- Dos territórios inferiores?  
  
- Sim, do setor G. Chama-se Yakumo. Traga-o aqui...AGORA!!!!!  
  
- Sim, mestra.  
  
Após algumas horas, pois o setor G era longe dali, o criado trouxe a alma de Yakumo. Ele estava tão deplorável quanto a última vez que ela o vira: roupas esfarrapadas, o corpo, antes forte, estava magro. Tinha olheiras profundas. Que ironia, ninguém naquela terra dormia, os gritos de dor e desespero não deixavam. Mas sua voz ainda era imponente, como antigo dono do Meikai que ele era. Ele falou altivamente:  
  
- O que quer de mim Shi?  
  
- Sentiu a energia poderosa agora de pouco?  
  
- Me trouxe aqui pra perguntar isso? Sim, era uma energia poderosa e junto com ela, minha própria energia aumentou. Tem idéia do que foi? - aquilo soara mais como uma ordem do que uma pergunta.  
  
- Essa "energia" dilacerou completamente quatro cartas. Acho que essa é uma boa notícia pra você, não?  
  
- Só isso que queria me dizer?  
  
Ela ignorou o último comentário.  
  
- Pensou no que eu disse no nosso último encontro?  
  
- Não muito. Não entendi quando disse que havia algo mais perigoso do que a destruição das cartas.  
  
Ela sorriu maliciosamente.  
  
- Se ouviu o que eu disse, sentiu essa energia há poucas horas atrás e ainda não entendeu, não temos mais nada a nos dizer. Vá embora.  
  
Ao seu comando, cinco sombras imponentes arrastaram Yakumo do recinto. Ela olhou pra cima enquanto ouvia os gritos e ameaças do homem que deixava a sala. Shi suspirou. Ela estava tão cansada com tudo isso. Essa função de guiar almas, no seu caso, almas piores do que de youkais, ouvir os gritos e gemidos de lamento dia após dia, noite após noite. Tudo por causa deles...ela falou olhando para cima:  
  
- Enma Daioh...e Koenma...malditos...me aprisionaram nesse castelo, nessa vida...mas seria por pouco tempo...muito pouco...  
  
Shi riu maldosamente. O primeiro ato já tinha terminado. Agora era o momento do segundo ato.  
  
Fim da sétima parte  
  
E aí? O que estão achando? Não sei se ficou muito curto, mas tudo bem. Já sabem né? Críticas, elogios, dúvidas e declarações de amor, é só e- meiar!!!!  
  
Mystik 


	8. Revelações

Este capítulo contém cenas mais picantes. Boa leitura!!!  
  
Capítulo 8: Revelações  
  
À noite...  
  
- Como ela está? - perguntou Shaoran preocupado.  
  
- Melhor. Meiling estava tendo alguns pesadelos, mas agora já dorme mais tranqüila.  
  
- E seu ferimento? - disse Yusuke.  
  
Kurama pôs a mão sobre o abdômen. Ele sorriu.  
  
- Nem dói mais. E o seu Shaoran?  
  
- O mesmo. Eu vou lá ficar com ela. - e dizendo isso entrou no quarto da prima.  
  
-----------------  
  
A luz da Lua entrava no quarto, iluminando os dois amantes que deitavam abraçados. Hiei estava encostado no peito de Kurama, sua pequena mão passeava pelo abdômen, onde uma pequena linha branca era vista, o ferimento que recebera naquela manhã.  
  
- Um doce por seus pensamentos koibito...  
  
O youko ouviu um resmungo. Ele sorriu.  
  
- Eu estou bem se é isto que está pensando. Nem sinto mais nada. Aquilo era magia das cartas...  
  
- Não sei o...que faria...se você...  
  
O ruivo puxou-o por cima do seu corpo, de modo que suas testas ficaram coladas.  
  
- Esqueça isso. Eu estou aqui, não estou? Nunca vou permitir que me separem de você.  
  
- Hunf. Bom mesmo.  
  
Kurama ergueu o rosto para alcançar os lábios do demônio de fogo, que aceitou sem resistência. Depois de tantos anos juntos, não era necessária nenhuma declaração de amor. Eles conseguiam se comunicar pelos olhares.  
  
Em instantes, o beijo se tornou intenso, as línguas duelando numa batalha sem vencedor. Hiei pressionou seu quadril numa evidência do seu desejo crescente.  
  
- Kitsune...eu...quero...você... - sussurrou com a respiração entrecortada.  
  
- Hai...eu...também...  
  
Lentamente, como numa dança de sedução, o koorime foi beijando o pescoço pálido de sua raposa, enquanto ia se posicionando entre as pernas dela, que as abria languidamente. Ele começou a penetra-lo calmamente, ouvindo a respiração do youko que se alterava de prazer, leves gemidos sendo soltos.  
  
Quando estava todo dentro dele, esperou por alguns segundos, antes de começar a se mover. Hiei puxou as pernas esguias do amante, de modo a aprofundar as estocadas, enlaçando-as em volta do seu pequeno corpo. Ouviu Kurama dizer numa voz rouca no seu ouvido:  
  
- Me faz seu...me toma...fundo... - e começou a mordiscar o lóbulo de sua orelha. Aquilo foi o que bastou para o demônio de fogo se movimentar lenta e profundamente, tocando toda hora a próstata do ruivo, que agora já gemia sem reservas.  
  
À medida que o prazer crescia, os movimentos foram se tornando mais rápidos, enquanto ambos gemiam junto da boca do outro, num beijo sôfrego, cheio de paixão.  
  
No meio do ato, Hiei enlaçou uma de suas mãos no membro do youko e começou a bombeá-lo no mesmo ritmo. Aquilo foi o clímax para Kurama, que num grito de êxtase total, gritando o nome do amante, gozou como nunca, despejando jatos de sêmen na mão de Hiei. Ao ter seu orgasmo, involuntariamente, contraiu as paredes de sua entrada, levando o demônio de fogo ao orgasmo quase que na mesma hora.  
  
Eles ficaram se encarando enquanto seus corações voltavam ao batimento normal. Hiei sorriu, a paixão reluzindo na sua íris vermelha. Só aquela raposa maluca veria seus sorrisos.  
  
Ambos abraçaram-se antes de cair nos braços de Morfeu.  
  
-----------------  
  
Yukito levantou a cabeça. Fazia tempo que não sentia uma energia assim. Com cuidado para não acordar Touya, que dormia em seus braços, ele levantou-se e saiu da sala.  
  
Começou a caminhar lentamente pelo corredor vazio do hospício seguindo na direção daquela presença familiar. Ela era mais forte no jardim do lugar, onde estava tudo escuro, com exceção da Lua. Rapidamente transformou-se em Yue. Ele olhou para seu elemento regente.  
  
- Você também sentiu? - murmurou o anjo para o leão alado que estava a sua frente.  
  
- Sim. Assim como aquela energia maligna à tarde.  
  
- Sabe quem foi Kerberus?  
  
- Foi a chinesa. - disse uma terceira voz atrás deles.  
  
Os dois guardiões arregalaram os olhos surpresos.  
  
- Voc-cês?! - exclamou Kero.  
  
- Avisei Yukito que viria. - disse Ruby Moon.  
  
- Temos algo para lhe entregar. - completou Spinel aparecendo das sombras.  
  
- E o que seria? - perguntou Yue.  
  
- Este embrulho... - disse a borboleta pondo no chão um plástico cinza - foi entregue ao nosso mestre Eriol por Sakura.  
  
- Sakura????  
  
- Sim. Antes dela morrer.  
  
- E o que tem aqui? - perguntou Kero observando a entrega.  
  
- Talvez o que possa parar as cartas. Onde está Touya?  
  
- Lá dentro. Dormindo.  
  
-Sinto tanto o que aconteceu com ele. Mas...devemos entregar isso a tal mestra Genkai antes que o pior aconteça.  
  
- Como assim o pior? E o que quer dizer que a garota é dona daquela energia negativa? - perguntou Kero confuso como nunca.  
  
- Mestre Eriol disse que algo assim aconteceria com ela... - explicou a pantera.  
  
- Meiling faz parte de um destino que eu temo não ser muito bom... - completou Ruby Moon pesarosa.  
  
- Como assim? - disse Yue.  
  
- Também não temos muita certeza. Mas parece que é algo mais antigo que a própria Terra em si. Algo... - ela olhou para o céu. - do universo.  
  
--------------  
  
Meiling abriu os olhos pesadamente. Onde estava? Tentou se remexer na cama, mas algo em sua mão a impediu. Olhou para o lado e sorriu quando viu Shaoran dormindo com a mão dele entrelaçada na sua. Ela suspirou. Era mesmo uma tonta. Depois de tanto tempo ainda amava-o como nunca. No começo, depois que seu primo havia lhe dito que amava Sakura, ela sentiu seu mundo ruir. Com o tempo, concluiu que era apenas uma paixão de criança. Ledo engano. Depois de tantos anos e tudo o que acontecera, ainda sentia seu coração bater mais rápido apenas em vê-lo.  
  
Sentiu seu primo se remexendo. Ela ficou quieta, prendeu a respiração. Viu que ele apenas se acomodava. Ela soltou o ar que segurava e sorriu tristemente.  
  
- Ah Shaoran se você soubesse... - o sono parecia voltar com força total - Aishiteru... - e dormiu novamente. Do seu lado, um jovem arregalava os olhos com a confissão que acabara de ouvir.  
  
-------------------  
  
- Senhora Shi!!!!! Senhora Shi!!!!! - o youkai pegajoso entrava nos aposentos da dona do castelo.  
  
- O que quer coisa nojenta? - perguntou a mulher colocando seu quimono negro.  
  
- Os guardas do Reikai estão aqui!!  
  
- O que?! - ela virou-se - O que eles querem?  
  
- Querem vê-la!  
  
- Diga que já irei.  
  
Ela entrou no salão. Sentou-se no trono e encarou os quatro youkais imponentes que a esperavam.  
  
- O que os guardas do Reikai desejam?  
  
- Viemos aqui para prende-la.  
  
- Me prender? - disse fingindo-se indignada - E posso saber porque?  
  
- Você foi acusada de traição e desrespeito a norma dos três mundos.  
  
- Nunca recebi ordens de Enma Daioh muito menos de Koenma. Não será agora que o farei.  
  
Um dos youkais, aparentemente o líder deles, adiantou um passo.  
  
- Sabemos o que você fez. Sabemos que você está ajudando Yakumo a roubar a energia daquelas cartas Sakura.  
  
- E o que faz pensar que irei com vocês?  
  
- Somos autorizados a usar a força se necessário.  
  
A mulher riu maldosamente. Eles se encolheram de dor.  
  
- Usem então.  
  
Um deles lançou uma rajada de energia em sua direção (parecida com o leigan, só que dourada). Tudo que a energia tocou foi completamente destruído. Para seu espanto, Shi não sofrera o menor arranhão.  
  
- Mas...como?  
  
- Vocês não podem matar um fantasma...podem? - e dizendo isso apontou o dedo para eles - Morram... - um raio negro atingiu os quatro em cheio, fazendo-os queimar até virarem cinzas.  
  
Depois de mata-los, Shi pegou seu remo e dirigiu-se até o setor G. Ao avistar Yakumo, desceu e m sua direção. O antigo rei do Meikai olhou-a com raiva.  
  
- O que foi? Veio me torturar novamente?  
  
- Não. Vim leva-lo daqui.  
  
- O que?  
  
- Você já tem energia suficiente para sair daqui, não é mesmo?  
  
- Tenho sim.  
  
- Então venha. - ela estendeu-lhe a mão - Antes que os ratos do Reikai cheguem.  
  
- Porque está me ajudando? Poderia muito bem fugir sem mim...  
  
- Fugir não é a palavra. Recuar seria. E Além disso, o que está fazendo com as cartas é de meu interesse. No momento certo, cobrarei de você o favor.  
  
- Mesmo?  
  
- Vamos, não temos o dia todo!!!! Você vem ou não?  
  
Depois de hesitar por alguns segundos, ele segurou em sal mão firmemente.  
  
- Vamos.  
  
Ela sorriu.  
  
- Ótimo.  
  
Os dois alçaram vôo, rapidamente sumindo de vista. Quando os outros guardas chegaram, não havia nem rastro deles.  
  
Voltando ao escritório de seu chefe, Koenma gritou em toda sua fúria:  
  
- COMO ASSIM A DEIXARAM ESCAPAR???? E AINDA POR CIMA COM YAKUMO JUNTO????? TRATEM DE PROCURA-LA AGORA!!!!!!!  
  
Os guardas saíram rapidamente. O demônio aproximou-se cautelosamente.  
  
- O que fará agora Koenma-sama?  
  
- Não sei. - o jovem suspirou - Isso não é nada bom. Primeiro vou avisar Yusuke e os outros da situação. Depois...  
  
- Depois? Depois o que?  
  
O pequeno príncipe olhou-o preocupado.  
  
- Irei rezar. Não consigo imaginar o que Shi está planejando com tudo isso. Mas seja o que for, será algo que ameaçará o universo inteiro.  
  
- O universo inteiro?  
  
- Shi quase conseguiu isso uma vez. Meu pai e outros grandes deuses deteram- na. Mas agora, com meu pai meio fora de ação e os outros deuses mortos, não consigo imaginar o que possa detê-la.  
  
Fim da oitava parte  
  
Eaí? Comentários please!!!!!!!  
  
Mystik 


	9. O cerco se fecha

Depois de milênios, aqui está mais um capítulo!! Boa leitura!!!!!  
  
Capítulo 9: O cerco se fecha  
  
Quando Meiling acordou no dia seguinte, Shaoran já não estava mais no quarto. Esfregando os olhos, a chinesa a sua volta. Estranho! O quarto parecia diferente. Parecia que ela enxergava os objetos com mais nitidez, mais cor.  
  
Parando com as divagações, ela levantou-se e abriu a porta. Era cedo ainda, o sol nem havia surgido direito. À medida que ela andava pelo templo, ela percebeu que não só o quarto estava estranho. Tudo a sua volta parecia mais nítido!!  
  
Um barulho de metal lhe chamou a atenção. Andando rapidamente até o local, Meiling viu algo que lhe fez prender a respiração.  
  
- Shaoran...  
  
O rapaz estava apenas com uma calça folgada e os pés descalços. A espada que sempre usava quando criança estava em sua mão, onde ele executava movimentos com destreza e agilidade.  
  
O coração da mulher bateu mais forte. Ele estava...lindo! Com aquela nova percepção, ela via rastros de aura em volta do corpo dele, uma mistura de verde e prateado. Aquilo o deixava mais lindo, quase etéreo...  
  
Ele então parou e encarou a prima que o observava sem piscar.  
  
O tempo pareceu congelar. Uma tímida brisa atingiu seus corpos, como que temerosa de quebrar o encanto que havia se formado naquele contato visual.  
  
Lentamente o rapaz aproximou-se dela. Só parou quando estavam a centímetros de distância. Então reivindicou seus lábios num beijo cheio de paixão.  
  
Meiling congelou. Shaoran estava mesmo a beijando? Devagar, ela começou a retribuir, tornando o beijo cada vez mais profundo e exigente.  
  
Finalmente eles se separaram e encararam um ao outro.  
  
- Meiling? Meiling, você está me ouvindo?  
  
A chinesa piscou. Para sua surpresa, o primo estava numa distância considerável.  
  
- Você está bem? Estava aí parada, sem se mexer...  
  
- Ah, claro...eu estou bem...  
  
- Vamos entrar? Daqui a pouco todos vão acordar.  
  
- Sim...  
  
Eles se afastaram sem perceber uma pequena borboleta azul que alçava vôo.  
  
Algumas horas mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, todos estavam novamente reunidos no templo quando Botan chegou.  
  
- Pessoal, tenho um recado do Koenma-sama pra vocês!!  
  
- O que é?  
  
Ela contou toda a história de Shi e Yakumo, assim como o temor do que estava para acontecer.  
  
- Então - começou Yusuke - Quer dizer que aquele maldito voltou a ativa? E o baixinho quer que a gente cuide dele de novo?  
  
- Seria isso mesmo! - disse a jovem dando um sorrisinho.  
  
- Pff...esse não tem jeito.  
  
- Maldito... - sussurrou Meiling, fazendo todos voltarem suas atenções para ela.  
  
- O que foi? - perguntou Kurama.  
  
- Ele queria voltar a vida...mas pra isso...teve que matar...todos...todos... - repetia desconexamente.  
  
O youko levantou-se se aproximando.  
  
- Nós vamos acha-lo...e acabar com ele...  
  
- Todos...todos...inclusive...Sakura... - a chinesa levantou-se abruptamente - MALDITO!!!!  
  
Ela saiu da sala correndo. O ruivo a seguiu.  
  
- Deve ser difícil pra ela... - disse Kuwabara pensativo.  
  
De repente, Shaoran levantou-se assustado.  
  
- O que foi? - disse Genkai vendo seu semblante.  
  
- Uma...carta...  
  
- Kurama! - disse Hiei indo para fora atrás dos dois.  
  
Lá fora...  
  
- Meiling espere!! - disse o youko segurando-a pelo braço.  
  
- Me solta! Eu quero ficar sozinha!! - exclamou a mulher se desvencilhando dele - Porque? Porque isso aconteceu?????  
  
- Calma!!! - Kurama segurou-a pelos dois braços - Isso já acabou. Sakura morreu faz cinco anos!  
  
A chinesa paralisou. O youko prosseguiu.  
  
- Eu sei que é difícil pra você...mas ela já se foi...  
  
Ela caiu de joelhos no chão. Logo lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos. Ele abraçou-a, procurando conforta-la.  
  
- Porque? - Meiling repetiu a pergunta - Sakura...teve que morrer...ela foi a pessoa mais...especial...que eu conheci...porque?  
  
- Calma...nós vamos achar Yakumo...e faze-lo pagar pelo que aconteceu...  
  
- Obrigado...doutor Kurama...  
  
- Estou aqui pra isso... - disse o ruivo num sorriso aliviado. Foi quando...  
  
- Kurama!!!! - gritou o koorime. O ruivo se levantou.  
  
- Meiling!! É uma carta!!!! - disse Shaoran logo atrás.  
  
- Sinto a presença...  
  
De repente, tudo à volta do youko e da chinesa começou a mudar de forma. O chinês gritou.  
  
- SAIAM DAÍ AGORA!!!!!!  
  
Mas era tarde demais. Quando os dois se deram conta, estavam presos num enorme labirinto esverdeado.  
  
Do lado de fora, todos olhavam espantados.  
  
- O que é isso?  
  
- É a carta do labirinto. Temos que entrar e ajuda-los.  
  
Mas uma voz se fez ouvir.  
  
- Não. Não vão interferir dessa vez.  
  
Um enorme furacão envolveu-os, jogando-os contra uma sala violentamente.  
  
- O que...foi isso? - disse Yusuke tentando se levantando lentamente.  
  
- Você que pensa!! - disse Kuwabara indo em direção a porta.  
  
- Fiquem aí... - disse a voz, fechando a porta rapidamente.  
  
- Nani??? - exclamou o demônio de fogo. Ele foi abrir a porta, mas ela parecia emperrada - Droga!!!!! - num gesto, ele pegou sua espada e cortou- a. Para a surpresa de todos, a porta não sofreu um arranhão.  
  
- Mas...o que é isso? - disse Genkai.  
  
- A carta...do cadeado... - falou o chinês - K'so!!!!!!!  
  
- Temos que sair daqui!!!!!  
  
De volta ao labirinto...  
  
- Onde estamos?  
  
- Num labirinto né raposa estúpida!!!! - disse a mulher sarcástica.  
  
- Isso eu sei!!!!! Mas como viemos parar aqui?  
  
- Essa é uma carta Sakura. - com isso, Meiling invocou seu báculo.  
  
- E como vamos sair daqui?  
  
- Das duas uma: ou atravessamos o labirinto, ou o cortamos.  
  
- Acho melhor cortarmos... - disse o ruivo, tirando uma rosa de seus cabelos.  
  
- Sabia que ia pensar igual a mim... - sorriu a chinesa apontando a espada para uma das paredes - Só que temos que ser rápidos...pois ela se reconstitui...  
  
- Certo.  
  
----------------  
  
- O que está fazendo?  
  
- Observando as cartas trabalharem. - disse Shi sem desviar o olhar.  
  
- Quanto tempo ainda temos que ficar escondidos?  
  
- O suficiente para você recuperar seu poder. Não quer ser derrotado de primeira, quer?  
  
- Mas quanto tempo isso ainda vai levar? - disse Yakumo impaciente.  
  
- Isso depende de você meu caro. Quanto tempo as cartas levarão para serem destruídas?  
  
- Farei com que se apressem. - sentenciou o antigo rei do Meikai saindo do local. Shi sorriu maldosamente.  
  
- Isso...se apresse...sua ascensão será a minha...e então...Enma Daioh pagará muito caro...  
  
------------  
  
Depois de um tempo considerável, os dois conseguiram sair do extenso labirinto. Rapidamente a carta começou a mudar de forma, querendo envolve- los outra vez.  
  
- Não agora!!!!! - disse o youko lançando suas lâminas de pétalas de rosa. A carta transformou-se em pedaços, sendo sugado pelo cristal de Meiling. Os dois suspiraram aliviados.  
  
- Onde estão todos?  
  
- Não sei...o que foi?  
  
- Essa não é a única carta...  
  
Como que para confirmar, um vento forte começou a ser sentido. De repente, a mulher gritou:  
  
- CUIDADO!!!!!!!  
  
Ela pulou em cima do ruivo, salvando-o por um triz da rajada de fogo que passou onde seu corpo estava.  
  
- Você está bem?  
  
- H-Hai...o que foi isso?  
  
- É a carta do fogo...- uma criatura de cabelos flamejantes surgiu, seguida por uma mulher de aparência suave - E do vento...  
  
- Droga!!!!! E agora?  
  
- Agora? - disse a chinesa - Vamos ataca-las.  
  
As duas cartas atacaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que eles se esquivassem, cada vez mais escapando por um triz. Num desses ataques, Kurama foi atingido na perna, impedindo-o de se esquivar do vento que o lançou longe.  
  
- KURAMA!!!!!!!! - gritou Meiling.  
  
Ela encarou as duas criaturas com um olhar sombrio. Estranho! Parecia que agora elas eram apenas criaturas inferiores...seu poder não parecia tão grande assim. Uma raiva insana começou a percorrer seu corpo. Num gesto, ela apontou para as duas.  
  
- Vão morrer... - com isso, sem que ela desse conta, uma aura negra saiu de seu corpo, esmagando fogo e vento no chão, fazendo eles agonizarem antes de virarem cinzas.  
  
Como que voltando a realidade, a mulher respirou ofegante. O que tinha acontecido? Parecia que tinha saído do ar por alguns minutos e então a presença mágica sumira. Preocupações mais tarde, ela tinha que ajudar o doutor.  
  
Caminhando e sua direção, ela reverteu e espada em báculo. Então se ajoelhou ao seu lado. Ele parecia desacordado, meio pálido...seria possível?  
  
- Doutor? Doutor? Kurama, acorde!!!!!!  
  
------------  
  
- Mas como????? Aquela garota simplesmente carbonizou as cartas sem esforço algum!! - exclamava exaltado Yakumo. Shi apenas sorria discretamente.  
  
- Não era essa sua idéia? Destruir as cartas?  
  
- Eu sei disso!!!!! Mas aquela energia...muito estranha...algo me diz que isso será ruim para mim...porque você está com esse sorriso na cara??????  
  
A guia espiritual apenas olhou para a janela onde estavam sem responder. Yakumo perdeu a cabeça e pegou-a pelo pescoço, erguendo-a na parede.  
  
- Como ousa desviar seu rosto? Apesar de ter me tirado de lá, você não passa de uma simples guia espiritual!!!!!!!! Quando recuperar meu poder, você vai pagar muito caro!  
  
- Mesmo? - Shi deu um sorriso desdenhoso. O homem aumentou sua pressão em volta de seu pescoço.  
  
- Não queira me enfurecer Shi...  
  
- Saiba de uma coisa Yakumo: eu não o temo. Nunca se esqueça disso.  
  
Dando um grunhido de ódio, ele largou-a no chão. Ela riu, fazendo mil agulhas penetrarem em sua cabeça.  
  
- Maldita...  
  
- Apenas se preocupe em voltar ao poder. Não perca seu tempo com uma "guia espiritual".  
  
O antigo rei do Meikai saiu da sala. A mulher arrumou seu quimono enquanto sorria de satisfação.  
  
- Volte ao poder...e então...morra pelas mãos de Meiling...porque é isso que irá acontecer...  
  
Fim da nona parte  
  
Espero reviews!!!  
  
Mystik 


	10. Ataque final

Gente, mil desculpas pela demora!!! Sabe como é, PC morto, cursinho....isso acaba c/ a vida da gente. Mas aqui está um capítulo fresquinho!! Boa leitura!!!  
  
Capítulo 10: Ataque final  
  
- Nós temos que sair daqui! – disse Shaoran nervoso.  
  
- Nós sabemos disso, mas como?  
  
- Se ao menos tivéssemos algum tipo de chave... – disse Genkai pensativa.  
  
- É isso! Tive uma idéia!! – exclamou Kuwabara de repente.  
  
- Você? Impossível. – resmungou Hiei.  
  
- O que quer dizer com isso sua tampa?  
  
- Quem é tampa aqui?!  
  
- Parem vocês dois! Kuwabara, fale sua idéia.  
  
- Apenas observe. – com isso ele se aproximou da porta – REIKEN!!  
  
Sua energia espiritual se manifestou, não na forma de espada e sim na forma de uma...  
  
- Chave? Grande idéia!  
  
Rapidamente eles abriram a porta, fazendo a magia do cadeado desaparecer. Os cinco foram ajudar Meiling e Kurama.  
  
-------  
  
- Kurama? Acorda!  
  
O ruivo abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando focalizar os objetos à sua volta. A primeira coisa que viu foi um par de olhos vermelhos.  
  
- Hiei?  
  
- Você está bem? – perguntou o koorime.  
  
- Hai...  
  
- Como conseguiram sair do labirinto? – disse Shaoran.  
  
- Eu e Meiling destruímos as paredes...a propósito, onde ela está?  
  
- Está bem aqui do seu...Meiling?  
  
Ao tom estranho de Yusuke, todos se voltaram para a chinesa, que estava de pé com a cabeça abaixada.  
  
- Meiling...você está bem? – começou o chinês.  
  
Então ela levantou a cabeça, revelando olhos vermelhos brilhantes e um sorriso diabólico na face.  
  
- O que aconteceu?  
  
Ela apenas levantou a mão e sussurrou:  
  
- Morram...  
  
Um raio negro saiu do seu corpo, atingindo-os, sem dar tempo para se defenderem. Kurama fechou os olhos.  
  
Ao abri-los novamente, não havia nada a sua volta. Tudo tinha desaparecido.  
  
- Você é Kurama, não é?  
  
Aquela voz ecoou dentro da sua cabeça. De repente, uma luz surgiu do nada, revelando ser uma jovem. Ela não lhe era estranha...  
  
- Meu nome é Sakura. Você tem que me ajudar.  
  
- Nani? Onde estão todos?  
  
- Não se preocupe. Você está sob o efeito da carta sonho.  
  
- Então tudo isso...Meiling...foi tudo um sonho?  
  
- Mais ou menos.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Pessoas com grande poder como você não tem sonhos...e sim premonições.  
  
- O que?  
  
- Se você não fizer algo, esse sonho se transformará em realidade. Tudo que você ama desaparecerá.  
  
- Mas...porque eu?  
  
- Porque você é o único que Meiling confia. E será o único que ela irá ouvir no final.  
  
A imagem de Sakura começou e se dissolver.  
  
- No final? Como assim? Espere!!  
  
- Mais uma coisa: use a esperança. Tenho certeza de que ela irá te ajudar...  
  
- Esperança?  
  
Ela apenas sorriu. Novamente o youko foi envolvido pela escuridão.  
  
- Kurama!  
  
A raposa abriu os olhos assustado. Todos estavam a sua volta, inclusive Meiling, que seguramos uma borboleta azul numa das mãos.  
  
- Você estava envolvido pela magia da carta sonho. – explicou Shaoran.  
  
- Quem quer fazer as honras? – perguntou a chinesa.  
  
- Eu faço. – disse Hiei friamente.  
  
- Muito bem.  
  
Então ela soltou a carta que tentou fugir, mas o demônio de fogo com sua velocidade alcançou-a e cortou-a ao meio. Ela foi rapidamente sugada pela esfera de cristal.  
  
-------  
  
- Ótimo! Mais uma carta destruída! – exclamou Yakumo.  
  
- Porque não faz um ataque final?  
  
- O que quer dizer?  
  
Shi começou a se aproximar dele sorrindo.  
  
- Mande todas as cartas que sobraram atacarem juntas.  
  
- Não, é muito arriscado.  
  
- Porque?  
  
- Elas podem acabar matando-os e então meu plano irá falhar.  
  
- Não disse que eles eram poderosos? E agora está com medo?  
  
Yakumo olhou-a com ódio.  
  
- O que disse?  
  
- O poderoso rei do Meikai que eu tinha ouvido falar era...corajoso.  
  
Ele deu um tapa em seu rosto. Ela apenas riu.  
  
- A verdade dói, não é?  
  
- Cale-se!! Vou provar-lhe que não tenho medo desses vermes. – e dizendo isso saiu.  
  
Shi riu consigo mesma.  
  
- Ótimo. Assim Meiling acabará com as cartas que restam bem na hora.  
  
--------  
  
- Eu me pergunto quando isso vai acabar. – disse Genkai.  
  
- O pior é não saber quando seremos atacados novamente.  
  
- Vocês não estão ouvindo algo? – disse Hiei de repente.  
  
- É...agora que você falou eu também estou ouvindo.  
  
- Parece uma...música... – falou Kuwabara abrindo a porta e indo pra fora. Os outros o seguiram.  
  
- Espera um pouco...essa música não me é estranha... – disse Meiling pensativa.  
  
- Pra mim também. – falou Shaoran.  
  
- Parece uma garota cantando...e vem daquela direção. – falou Kurama apontando para o pântano.  
  
- Shaoran, já sei!!! Essa música é aquela que Tomoyo adorava cantar! Como era mesmo o nome?  
  
- Yoru no Uta. Só que Tomoyo já... – respondeu o chinês num tom amargo.  
  
- Eu sei. Espera! Não tinha uma carta que adorava imitar a voz dela?  
  
- Tinha sim.  
  
- Então vamos lá ver!!! – disse Yusuke já se dirigindo até onde lutara com Lando uma vez.  
  
- Mas...e se for uma armadilha?  
  
- Das duas uma: ou é uma armadilha ou um desafio. – replicou Genkai.  
  
- Vamos ver. Mas vamos ficar preparados. – resolveu Shaoran.  
  
Chegando lá, encontraram uma garota rosa, cantando docemente.  
  
"Yoru no sora ni matataku  
  
Tooi kin no hoshi  
  
Yuube yume de miageta  
  
Kotori to onaji iro  
  
Nemurenu yoru ni  
  
Hitori utau uta  
  
Wataru kaze to issho ni  
  
Omoi wo nosete tobu yo  
  
Yoru no sora ni kagayaku  
  
Tooi gin no tsuki  
  
Yuube yume de saite 'ta  
  
Nobara to onaji iro  
  
Yasashii yoru ni  
  
Hitori utau uta  
  
Asu wa kimi to utaou  
  
Yume no tsubasa ni notte  
  
Yasashii yoru ni  
  
Hitori utau uta  
  
Asu wa kimi to utaou  
  
Yume no tsubasa ni notte"  
  
- É ela!! A carta da canção!! – exclamou Meiling.  
  
- Que bom que vieram. – duas vozes em uníssono se fizeram ouvir.  
  
- Quem é? Apareçam!!  
  
Então, duas mulheres surgiram. Uma possuía cabelos lisos e negros e trajava um vestido preto. A outra, por sua vez, tinha os cabelos cacheados e prateados e usava um vestido branco. Pareciam duas faces da mesma moeda.  
  
- Luz...Trevas... – murmurou Shaoran apreensivo.  
  
- Nani? Quem são? – perguntou Kuwabara.  
  
- As cartas mais poderosas de Sakura.  
  
Elas se aproximaram de mãos dadas. Tinham um olhar de desprezo ao dizerem:  
  
- Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez.  
  
- Por mim... – falou a chinesa invocando sua espada – acabo com vocês agora.  
  
- Não somos sós nós. – retrucou Trevas.  
  
- Todas nós. – murmurou Luz.  
  
As duas começaram a brilhar intensamente, enquanto uma esfera de energia surgia entre elas.  
  
- Sakura nos ensinou um truque muito interessante... – explicou Luz.  
  
- Concentrar a energia de todas as cartas num ataque só. – completou Trevas.  
  
Elas então lançaram a esfera na direção de Meiling.  
  
- Cuidado!!!  
  
Tudo o que houve depois foi como um borrão para a mulher. Seu primo se jogando na sua frente, um clarão. Ela sendo arremessada pra trás junto com a única pessoa que lhe havia restado no mundo.  
  
- Shaoran!! Shaoran!!  
  
- Meu deus... – sussurrou Genkai.  
  
A chinesa levantou-se lentamente. Kuwabara disse ao ex-detetive:  
  
- Essa sensação novamente!  
  
- Do que você está falando?  
  
- Eu senti a mesma coisa antes. É como se fosse algo divino, algo que ameaça as nossas vidas. E vem da Meiling essa sensação.  
  
Kurama observava a cena como se não estivesse lá. Uma coisa não saía da sua cabeça. Se essas cartas tinham se rebelado, porque ele conseguira receber uma mensagem de Sakura? Não era pra isso ter acontecido!! E essa sensação de que Kuwabara havia falado...ele a sentia também claramente.  
  
A chinesa levantou o rosto, mostrando os olhos brilhantes como rubis. Kuwabara terminou:  
  
- Eles têm sede de sangue novamente...  
  
O youko olhou para a tal carta da canção que flutuava há alguns centímetros do chão, com um rosto de maldade. Então ele viu: quase imperceptível, uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos da criatura mágica.  
  
O que era aquilo? Ela não estava controlada totalmente! Então o que Sakura havia lhe dito...podia ser verdade!!! Foi quando ele ouviu Meiling dizer:  
  
- Vão pagar muito caro!!!  
  
Ela estendeu a mão como em seu sonho. Não era possível!!  
  
- Meiling, pare!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fim da décima parte  
  
E aí? Estamos chegando na reta final!! Espero reviews!!!Bjos!!  
  
Mystik 


	11. A explosão do ódio

Olá! Esse capítulo é dedicado a Tenshi, que me ameaçou de morte se eu não continuasse logo a história! Pronto, agora você tem que terminar a sua!! Boa leitura  
  
Capítulo 11: A explosão do ódio  
  
-Vocês sentiram isso? – disse Yue de repente.  
  
- Aquela energia maligna novamente...o que aquela chinesa fez agora? – disse Kero mais pra si do que para os outros.  
  
- Acho que precisamos ir até lá... – falou Ruby Moon.  
  
- Yuki...Yuki... – uma voz cansada foi ouvida.  
  
Os quatro guardiões se viraram e viram Touya vindo em suas direções com algo na mão.  
  
- Touya! O que faz aqui fora? – perguntou Yue, assumindo por instantes a personalidade de Yukito.  
  
- Ah...Yue...preciso lhe entregar algo... – ele chegou perto dele e sentou- se no chão – a monstrenga está estudando, por isso não pode vir até aqui...  
  
- Touya... – murmurou a borboleta abatida.  
  
Ele tirou algo do bolso da calça. Ao verem o que era, os guardiões foram tomados pela surpresa.  
  
- Onde...você....conseguiu isso? – perguntou o leão.  
  
- Sakura...me deu...ela disse que era para entregar para aquele moleque idiota...podem fazer isso pra mim?  
  
O anjo da lua pegou o objeto.  
  
- Claro...  
  
- Obrigado...  
  
- Agora volte pra dentro. Nós iremos encontrar com ele.  
  
- Volte logo sim?  
  
- Hai... – e dizendo isso, Yue se abaixo para encostar os lábios levemente na boca do rapaz.  
  
Depois que os quatro seres se foram, uma voz suave foi ouvida atrás de Touya:  
  
- Arigatou...onii-chan...  
  
- Hunf...porque você mesma não lhes entregou mosntrenga? – revidou o rapaz virando-se para observar uma jovem que usava um vestido rosa.  
  
- Não podia...você sabe disso.  
  
- De qualquer forma, já fiz o que você me pediu.  
  
Sakura sorriu. Um sorriso doce.  
  
- Volte pra dentro. Não pode pegar um resfriado.  
  
Touya entrou sem notar que o espírito de sua irmã tinha um olhar triste. Ela murmurou para si.  
  
- Só espero que dê tempo...  
  
---------  
  
O pedido do youko fora dado tarde demais. Um raio negro saiu do corpo de Meiling, atingindo as duas cartas em cheio. Várias esferas de luz rosa saíram delas, dissolvendo-se depois.  
  
- Então...outras cartas se esconderam em vocês? – murmurou a chinesa num tom de voz que não era seu.  
  
- Que poder é esse? – disse Trevas.  
  
- Não vou parar até que todas sejam destruídas!!!  
  
Ela estendeu as duas mãos dessa vez, fazendo com que aquela sensação de perigo aumentasse.  
  
Kurama se apoiou no chão, ofegante. Hiei o amparou.  
  
- Kitsune...o que foi?  
  
- Não está sentindo esse poder? Tem alguma coisa errada...  
  
- Nani?  
  
- Meiling...  
  
Ao ouvir aquela voz, a mulher paralisou. Aquela sensação sumiu instantaneamente. Ela virou-se, surpresa por ver seu primo se levantar amparado por Genkai.  
  
- Shaoran...você está vivo?  
  
As duas cartas olharam com desprezo. Canção continuava impassível.  
  
- Vocês...não vão machuca-la... – disse o chinês andando com esforço – não vou permitir!!  
  
- Você é resistente descendente de Clow. – disseram as duas criaturas ao mesmo tempo – Mas não por muito tempo.  
  
O rapaz não deu ouvidos ao que elas disseram. Ele parou na frente de Meiling e fechando os olhos, se concentrou. Uma insígnia apareceu sobre seus pés, enquanto um símbolo brilhava em azul na sua testa.  
  
- Shaoran!!  
  
- DEUS DA ÁGUA!! – ele levou os dois dedos até o símbolo – VINDE A MIM!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Um turbilhão saiu do seu corpo, atingindo Luz e Trevas em cheio, não dando tempo para as duas reagirem. O jovem caiu de joelhos, sendo seguro por prima.  
  
- Shaoran! Você está bem?  
  
- Meiling...não vou deixar que algo aconteça com você...minha...mãe...me pediu isso...  
  
- Nani?  
  
Flashback  
  
- Shaoran? Antes de ir quero lhe dizer algo. – falou suavemente Yeran.  
  
- Sim mãe?  
  
- Não interrompa seu treinamento por nada.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Mesmo que algo muito grave aconteça, fique lá e termine-o até o fim. Você precisará dele...  
  
- Mãe, não estou lhe entendendo. – o jovem se aproximou, pegando uma das mãos da mulher na sua – O que você viu?  
  
- Você precisará do treinamento...para proteger Meiling.  
  
- Meiling?  
  
- Sim. – Yeran suspirou pesadamente – Protege-la dela mesma.  
  
- Eu...  
  
- Não precisa entender agora. Na hora certa, vai saber do que eu estou falando. – e com isso ela beijou a testa de seu filho – Agora vá.  
  
- Até logo mãe.  
  
- Adeus...Shaoran.  
  
Fim do Flashback  
  
A chinesa olhou surpresa para seu primo. Ele virou-se a encarando.  
  
- Eu já perdi a Sakura...não vou perder você.  
  
E então a beijou. Meiling se assustou, mas retribuiu, enquanto lágrimas desciam dos seus olhos. Foi quando ela sentiu algo diferente. Um gosto diferente...metálico...como sangue!! Assustada, ela se afastou do seu primo e abriu os olhos.  
  
O que viu foi a pior imagem da sua vida. Shaoran sorria como que em paz, mas da sua boca escorria um filete de sangue. Ela olhou pra baixo e constatou um ferimento grave no abdome dele.  
  
- Shaoran!!!  
  
- Mei...ling... – sibilou o rapaz antes de cair, amparado pela chinesa. Ela então viu as duas cartas sorrindo triunfantes. Elas tinham as mãos erguidas em sua direção.  
  
- Ele não devia ter ficado na frente. Teve o que mereceu. – murmurou Trevas.  
  
- Você e seus amigos são os próximos. – continuou Luz.  
  
Kurama olhava pra tudo chocado. A mulher as olhava, inerte, o corpo de seu primo aos poucos perdendo o calor. Mesmo o vento parara de soprar, como uma calmaria antes da tempestade.  
  
- Shaoran... – sussurrou Meiling. Sem que desse conta seu corpo começou a ser envolvido por uma aura vermelha.  
  
- Aquela sensação de novo! – exclamou Kuwabara. – Não consegue sentir?  
  
- Sim...eu sinto também agora!!  
  
- Meiling... – sussurrou o youko temeroso.  
  
- Vocês...o...mataram...Shaoran...eu...não...vou...PERDOÁ- LAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – a chinesa gritou com todo ódio que seu coração sentia. Não, ela não possuía mais um coração. Ele havia sido estilhaçado. Agora tudo que estava na sua mente era acabar com tudo a sua volta. Tudo.  
  
O ruivo olhara aquilo assustado. Então uma explosão de energia negra saiu do corpo da mulher, devastando tudo a sua volta. Eles iam ser pegos!!!  
  
- Hiei!  
  
- K'so...kitsune... – o koorime se abraçou mais ao seu amante tentando protegê-lo, mas sabia. Ninguém conseguiria escapar daquela explosão. Os dois fecharam os olhos.  
  
Silêncio. Tudo que havia era um silêncio perturbador. Kurama abriu os olhos. Estava...vivo? Ele observou o demônio nos seus braços. E então olhou a sua frente e arregalou os olhos.  
  
Lá estavam Yue. E mais uma pantera que não conhecia. Eles tinham o corpo todo machucado, e respiravam ruidosamente.  
  
- Y-ue...?  
  
O anjo virou-se os encarando. Então falou, numa voz baixa:  
  
- Vocês...estão...bem?  
  
- H-ai... – ele apertou Hiei com mais força  
  
- O que aconteceu com vocês? – perguntou o koorime.  
  
- Ainda bem que chegamos a tempo... – dessa vez quem disse foi a pantera – Do contrário vocês teriam desaparecido...como tudo a nossa volta...  
  
Foi então que o ruivo prestou atenção. Um pouco distante deles estava Kerberus e uma espécie de criatura parecida com Yue, só que com asas de borboleta. Yusuke, Kuwabara e Genkai também estavam bem. Mas o resto não.  
  
À volta deles tudo virara um descampado. O templo, as cartas, a floresta em volta, tudo tinha desaparecido. Inclusive...Shaoran e Meiling.  
  
- Onde...está a Meiling?  
  
O guardião da Lua virou-se para o youko.  
  
- Não temos mais tempo...pegue isso – e lhe entregou um objeto.  
  
- Isso também. – disse Ruby Moon se aproximando lentamente entregando outro objeto – Mestre Eriol nos mandou entregar isso no templo de Genkai. Nossa missão está cumprida.  
  
Um a um, os guardiões começaram a se dissolver em luzes prateadas.  
  
- Esperem!!! – disse Kuwabara.  
  
- O poder dela...é forte demais...e não acabou ainda... – disse Kero antes de sumir junto com os outros.  
  
Os guardiões haviam sumido. Junto com todas as outras criações de Clow. Os cinco se levantaram. Foi quando viram algo. Algo terrível.  
  
- Yakumo!!!  
  
- Hun... – o rei do Meikai deu um sorriso cruel. Ele estava totalmente revigorado, e possuías um par de asas negras nas costas, assim como sua antiga armadura.  
  
- Não pense que vai escapar!! – gritou Yusuke apontando o dedo – REIGUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Para a surpresa de todos, Yakumo apenas estendeu a mão e a energia se dissolveu. Ele encarou-os com desprezo.  
  
- Realmente... – começou – sua força aumentou desde a última vez que nos encontramos....mas agora não é mais páreo para mim...realmente essas criações de Clow são fascinantes...  
  
Ele começou a caminhar na direção deles, quando um riso baixo o interrompeu. Todos se voltaram na direção do som e viram uma jovem sentada num remo prateado.  
  
- Ela é... – disse Kuwabara.  
  
- Igual a Meiling!!! – completou o ex-detetive.  
  
- Shi... – rosnou o homem – o que faz aqui?  
  
A guia apenas sorriu maliciosamente. Então ela disse:  
  
- Não ia me deixar ver sua...ascensão?  
  
- Quem é ela? – disse Genkai.  
  
Shi olhou-os então respondeu.  
  
- Meu nome é Shi...mas isso é apenas um nome. Acho que o que vocês mais querem saber é: onde foi parar Meiling? Estou...certa?  
  
- Onde ela está?? – exclamou o youko  
  
Uma voz saiu das sombras do lugar. Ela estava cheia de dor.  
  
- Maldito...Yakumo...  
  
A chinesa surgiu. Mas não era mais a mesma: seus cabelos balançavam ao sabor do vento frio que soprava enquanto uma aura vermelha pulsava fracamente ao seu redor. Shi deu um sorriso maior.  
  
- Yakumo. O segundo ato acaba de terminar. Está na hora...do terceiro...e último ato.  
  
Fim da décima primeira parte  
  
Com esse capítulo, quebro meu recorde de duração de uma história!! Espero reviews, hein?  
  
Mystik 


	12. Renascimento

Sem mais delongas, vamos a história! Boa leitura!!!   
Capítulo 12: Renascimento 

- O que quer dizer com isso sua maldita? – disse Yakumo áspero.

- Meiling... – disse de repente a guia espiritual, ignorando o rei do Meikai – Este é aquele que destruiu sua família...que começou todo esse sofrimento...

Todos observavam estáticos, vendo a aura vermelha em volta da chinesa ficar mais forte. Ela tinha o olhar baixo, enquanto sua voz foi ouvida novamente.

- você...

Yakumo riu maldosamente ao ouvir a jovem.

- Pensa que pode? Você é uma simples humana! Vou faze-la pagar por sua insolência! – e dito isso ele formou uma esfera de energia negra na mão e lançou contra a mulher.

- MEILING!!! – gritou o youko. Mas para a surpresa de todos, ela ergueu o rosto e a esfera desapareceu no ar. Seus olhos brilhavam novamente, enquanto a aura em volta do seu corpo ficou mais nítida.

O homem paralisou perplexo. Então ele encarou Shi, que assistia tudo com um sorriso de triunfo no rosto.

- O que significa isso Shi?

- Não sei... – ela respondeu calmamente enquanto viu a chinesa se aproximar com uma velocidade espantosa perto de Yakumo e ergue-lo pelo pescoço – sou uma simples guia espiritual, não é mesmo?

Os olhos do homem se arregalaram, enquanto lutava para respirar. Pela primeira vez na vida sentia medo.

- Morra maldito... – sibilou Meiling. Como as cartas, o rei do Meikai começou a pegar fogo. Os outros observaram com horror enquanto ele era consumido lentamente pelas chamas, seus gritos agonizantes ecoando na noite fria.

Então, após mata-lo, a chinesa encarou-os.

- Meiling... – sussurrou Yusuke.

- Não... - começou Genkai – ela não é mais Meiling.

- Nani?

- Está certa quanto a isto, mestra Genkai. – dessa vez quem falara fora Shi. Num movimento fluido, ela pousou com seu remo ao lado da mulher, que parecia estar presa no chão.

- O que você fez com ela?! – perguntou Kurama irritado.

- Quero apenas...meu corpo de volta... – sibilou a jovem. Então ela desceu do remo e andou até ficar frente a frente com Meiling.

Ela estendeu a mão e pegou na mão da mulher, entrelaçando seus dedos. Então se aproximou do seu rosto. Murmurou lentamente:

- Volte a mim...meu corpo... – e encostou seus lábios no da chinesa.

Uma luz invadiu o local, cegando a todos por um momento. Junto com isso, uma energia crescia mais e mais.

- O que é...isso? – disse Hiei tampando os olhos.

- Não...não acredito... – sussurrou Kuwabara.

Quando a luz cessou, todos arregalaram os olhos em choque. Havia apenas uma pessoa no local. Ela tinha o rosto pálido, emoldurado por olhos da cor de rubi, que brilhavam intensamente. Os cabelos negros iam até os pés, balançando suavemente. Ela usava uma roupa negra, incrustada de esmeraldas, junto com anéis de ouro. (pensa numa roupa de dança do ventre ) As unhas eram vermelhas e compridas, certamente afiadas.

- Quem é você? – falou o ex-detetive.

- Shiva. – pronunciou o ser, numa voz que combinava o timbre masculino com o feminino.

- Não pode ser... – sibilou o ruivo – Onde está Meiling? E Shi?

- Meiling não existe mais. Ela era apenas uma alma servil que guardava meu corpo.

- O que??

- Shi era a alma. Meiling era o corpo. Juntos somos Shiva, a deusa da destruição.

- MALDITA!!!!!!!!! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA? – gritou Kuwabara de repente. Todos o encararam. Ele então invocou sua espada espiritual e partiu em direção a mulher.

- KUWABARA NÃO!! – gritou Yusuke.

Mas o aviso fora dado tarde demais. Num gesto da deusa, Kuwabara parou no ar, como que preso. Então o fogo começou a consumi-lo.

- KUWABARA!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou o rapaz de olhos castanhos, desesperado. Ele disparou um reigun contra a deusa, mas de nada adiantou. Um corpo carbonizado caiu aos seus pés.

- Idiota... – murmurou o koorime apertando o punho. Por mais que os dois se odiassem, havia um certo respeito entre eles.

- Kuwabara... – murmurou Kurama lentamente. Shiva apenas os olhava com desprezo.

- Humanos ou demônios, vocês não tem poder suficiente para fazer qualquer coisa comigo.

- Como ousa... – começou Genkai.

- Acho que terei que lhes provar...

Então ela estendeu a mão em direção a mestra e sibilou com crueldade.

- Morra.

Como com Kuwabara, o fogo começou a consumi-la. Mas ela não parecia abalada.

- GENKAI!!

- Só resta a vocês pararem essa idiota... – disse a senhora antes que sua voz fosse consumida pela dor das queimaduras. Sem forças ela caiu no chão, seu corpo virando cinzas.

- O próximo... – disse Shiva maliciosamente.

- Pare agora. – murmurou uma voz doce atrás deles.

Todos voltaram-se na direção da voz e ficaram surpresos. Um jovem alto, de cabelos castanhos os fitava intensamente.

- Quem...é...você?

- Sakura tem razão. – disse o jovem, sua voz diferente da que haviam ouvido. Então eles olharam pra cima.

Uma jovem flutuando no ar. Ela desceu até o chão, encarando-os com seus olhos verdes. Seu corpo era transparente.

- Você...é Sakura...não é? – começou Kurama lentamente.

- Hai... – disse o espírito num tom triste.

Shiva apenas a observou levemente surpresa.

- Então é você a humana que conseguiu domar as cartas Clow.

- Pare com isso agora, seja lá quem você for. E devolva a Meiling!

- Meiling...não...existe...mais!!! – sibilou a deusa num tom de aviso.

- Ela existe sim!!! Ela apenas está presa aí dentro, com dor demais para perceber o que se passa a sua volta! – então a jovem voltou-se para o youko – Lembra-se do que eu disse não é? No final, ela escutará somente a ?

- Yue...e Ruby Moon te entregaram algo não foi?

- Sim, mas...

- Esta chave era meu báculo. E a outra coisa...a única carta que não pode ser controlada.

- Nani?

- A carta...da esperança.

Uma risada baixa foi ouvida.

- Pensa que uma simples carta mágica pode me derrotar? Foi necessário Enma-daioh e outros deuses para me pararem antes!! Não pensem que conseguirão agora!!!

- Ela não é uma simples carta mágica!!! Kurama, só você pode manipula-la!!

- Mas eu...

- Por favor!! Se conseguirmos acordar Meiling, teremos alguma chance!

- Eu...certo, vou tentar.

- Vocês acham que ficarei aqui olhando vocês acharem uma maneira de me matarem? Já cansei disso tudo!

Para a surpresa de todos, Touya se pôs na frente deles.

- Vai logo monstrenga, ensina esse ruivo como invocar a carta.

- Onii-chan!!

- Yue me passou alguns de seus poderes...acho que posso criar uma barreira por um tempo.

- Mas...

- Vai logo!!!

Yusuke deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Não pense que é só você meu chapa.

- Anda logo kitsune. – disse Hiei indo pra frente também.

O youko voltou-se para o espírito.

- Me ensine como fazer.

- Repita comigo.

- Hai.

A deusa encarou-os com ódio.

- Iditotas!! Se querem tanto morrer, realizarei seus desejos!!!

- Chave que guarda o poder das estrelas... – começou Sakura. Kurama repetiu.

- Morram!!! – gritou a Shiva estendendo a mão. Touya abriu os olhos, uma aura prateada surgindo ao seu redor, recebendo todo o impacto do poder dela.

- Mostre seus poderes sobre nós...em nome de Sakura, eu, Kurama...

- Ele não vai agüentar!! – disse o ex-detetive.

- Maldita... – sibilou o koorime, seu braço ardendo com as chamas negras.

- Só mais um pouco...Yuki... – sussurrou o rapaz, sentindo sua vida se esvair com rapidez.

- Aceito essa missão. Agora, poder mágico, liberte-se!!!!

Um vento forte o envolveu, enquanto a chave se transformava em báculo. O ruivo segurou o objeto na mão. Nesse momento Touya gritou de dor, chamas o consumindo.

- Oniichan!!!!

- Yukito... – foi tudo que o rapaz conseguiu dizer antes de morrer.

- Maldita!!! Pensa que vai matar todo mundo na minha frente assim, de graça??? – disse Urameshi colérico. As marcas tribais de sua natureza demoníaca começavam a aparecer em seu corpo.

- Rápido Sakura!

- Esperança!!! – ao falar isso a carta que estava na mão do youko começou a brilhar intensamente. Mas Shiva interpelou-os.

- Morra!!!!!!

Kurama fechou os olhos. Como escapar daquele poder? Então abriu-os ao sentir alguém na sua frente.

- HIEI!!!

- Vai logo raposa estúpida!! – o demônio respirava ruidosamente, seu pequeno corpo coberto por algumas queimaduras – Eu sou um demônio do fogo, consigo agüentar o golpe dela. Agora vai logo!!!

- Kurama, estenda o báculo!!!

O ruivo fez o que o espírito lhe pediu. Então a carta começou a mudar de forma, se transformando numa menina com asas.

- Você sabe o que fazer... – disse Sakura começando a desaparecer.

- Espere!!!

- Me juntarei ao espírito da carta...para lhe dar...mais poder...

- Não...

- Saberá como agir...doutor. Siga seu coração.

Logo o espírito da ex-card captor se fundiu a menina, fazendo seu corpo brilhar mais. O youko ouviu uma voz na sua cabeça.

"O que deseja de mim?"

"Quem é?"

"Sou esperança. Nasci do amor de Sakura e Shaoran."

"Me ajude! Preciso salvar Meiling, antes que essa deusa destrua tudo!"

"Venha comigo."

Um luz prateada envolveu seu corpo, fazendo sua visão se turvar.

- Kitsune!!! Kurama!!! – ouviu Hiei gritar antes da escuridão o consumir.

O ruivo abriu os olhos. Seu corpo flutuava num espaço negro, como se estivesse no mar. Mas ele não conseguia enxergar nada a sua volta.

- Onde eu estou?

De repente ele viu uma imagem passando, como um filme sendo projetado. Havia uma mulher extremamente séria, usando roupas tradicionais chinesas. Tão rápido quanto essa imagem apareceu, ela sumiu.

Ele começou a se mexer nesse espaço, tentando sair dali. Conforme ele ia andando, ele via imagens, pessoas e lugares que lhe eram desconhecidos. Foi quando viu uma que lhe chamou a atenção.

Era uma menina e um menino. Ambos estavam na chuva e um senhor segurava um guarda-chuva em cima deles. Dessa vez ele ouviu as vozes claramente.

- Aqui está seu passarinho...

- SHAORAN!!! – a menina se atirou nos braços do garoto – Obrigada, muito obrigada!!!

Ao ouvir o nome, o youko arregalou os olhos.

- Isso aqui é...a mente da Meiling!!!

**Fim da décima segunda parte**

Reviews!!! Senão minha imaginação vai embora...

Mystik


	13. Refém da dor

Só queria deixar avisada uma coisa. Essa história já está pronta na minha cabeça a muito tempo. Antes de eu ler o mangá X ou ver a série. Quando eu vi, percebi que a cena em que Subaru tenta resgatar Kamui dentro da sua alma ficou muito igual a esse capítulo. Por isso, este capítulo é APENAS mera coincidência, ok? Boa leitura! 

**Capítulo 13: Refém da dor**

Por uns momentos, o youko ficou paralisado, sem saber o que fazer. Seu corpo se movia com dificuldade naquela densa escuridão e depois da última lembrança ele não vira mais nada.

- Como posso ajudar Meiling preso neste lugar? – murmurou para si mesmo.

- Me siga. – uma voz sibilou.

A menina que simbolizava a esperança surgiu envolta em luz. Então ela estendeu a mão.

- Me siga. – repetiu.

Não tendo outra alternativa, o ruivo segurou aquela mão delicada.

Para sua surpresa, a criatura puxou-o com grande facilidade através daquele mar. Eles se deslocavam rapidamente na escuridão, alguns feixes de luz podendo ser vistos agora.

- A alma dela está presa. – murmurou esperança após um longo tempo de silêncio.

- Nani? Aonde?

- Ela se tornou prisioneira da própria dor.

Kurama iria perguntar o que aquilo significava, mas uma luz azulada lhe chamou atenção. Foi quando ele viu.

A chinesa estava presa num emaranhado de fios de um tom azul-metálico. Ela parecia dormir tranqüilamente se não fosse pela imagem mórbida que aquilo aparentava.

- Meiling... – sussurrou o youko abismado.

- Cada fio representa um sentimento ruim, um momento de dor em sua existência.

O ruivo observava cada detalhe, cada fio que se conectava ao corpo da mulher.

- Ela...está dormindo?

- Ela está desacordada, envolta na própria dor.

- E como vou ajuda-la?

- Eu darei minha força a você. – respondeu esperança sorrindo. Mas seu semblante ficou sério – Só aviso que tome cuidado. Entrar nas memórias de alguém pode ser perigoso.

- Eu vou arriscar.

A criatura fechou os olhos e entrou no corpo de Kurama, que agora estava envolto pela luz.

Respirando fundo, ele se aproximou da jovem, tocando num fio que entrava em seu braço esquerdo.

Quando ele tocou no fio, seu corpo imediatamente parecia se movimentar a milhares de quilômetros por segundo. Quando se deu conta estava no meio de um imenso jardim com uma mansão imperial a sua frente.

"Onde estou?", pensava enquanto olhava a sua volta.

- Tia Yeran! – um grito lhe despertou do estado de torpor.

Ele viu Meiling bem mais jovem, quase uma menina se a abraçar a mesma mulher que havia visto antes, com o mesmo traje chinês tradicional.

Kurama se aproximou e percebeu que a garota chorava copiosamente.

- Acabou! Acabou tudo tia! – disse Meiling fungando.

- Como assim minha querida?

- Eu e Shaoran! Ele...ele...escolheu a Sakura...

A mulher sorriu ternamente enquanto abraçava a garota. Então ela encarou-o e ficou séria.

- Saia daqui. – sibilou.

Kurama recuou alarmado. Ela conseguia vê-lo?

- Já disse para sair daqui. – continuou Yeran escondendo Meiling atrás de si.

De repente tudo à volta deles desapareceu, deixando apenas os três num mar de escuridão. O ruivo encarou a chinesa com firmeza.

- Como consegue me ver?

- Deixe minha sobrinha em paz...youko.

Kurama se assustou ainda mais, se é que isso era possível. Alguma coisa estava errada...

- Não pretendo fazer mal a Meiling.

- Tia...quem é ele? – falou a menina observando o ruivo com um pouco de receio.

- Não é ninguém. – Yeran virou-se para falar com a sobrinha.

Então o youko percebeu, por uns segundos apenas, a forma da mulher virar uma sombra, para depois voltar ao normal. Definitivamente havia algo errado!

- Meiling! Preciso tirar você daqui agora! – falou o jovem num tom sério se aproximando.

Então a chinesa tirou um leque de dentro das suas roupas, abrindo-o. Uma insígnia apareceu em volta das duas, impedindo do ruivo de se aproximar mais.

- Não chegue mais perto, estou lhe avisando!

O youko ia invocar seu chicote quando ouviu uma voz ecoar na sua cabeça. "Você é o único que Meiling confia. E será o único que ela irá ouvir no final". Aquelas eram as palavras que Sakura tinha lhe dito em seu sonho.

Seu corpo começou a brilhar novamente. Ele então sorriu confiante, sabendo o que deveria fazer.

- Meiling...essa não é sua tia Yeran. Ela está morta.

- Mentiroso! – exclamou a menina por trás da mulher.

- Meiling...lembre-se do que aconteceu. Fugir não vai adiantar nada. Se continuar aqui, tudo será destruído. Você quer perder tudo? Todas suas lembranças?

- Eu...

- Vá embora agora mesmo! – gritou Yeran, brandindo o leque. Um redemoinho foi lançado em direção ao youko.

Kurama pulou, tentando se desviar do ataque. Ele então gritou:

- Lembre-se do Shaoran! E da Sakura!

A menina arregalou os olhos. Então se afastou lentamente da mulher, como se o vilão malvado agora fosse ela.

- Meiling...o que foi?

- Você...não é minha tia Yeran! Não...não é...

O ruivo caiu no chão de joelhos, uma parte da sua roupa rasgada devido ao impacto do golpe.

- Meiling...temos que sair daqui...

A chinesa olhava para Kurama ainda um pouco temerosa.

- Conhece o Shaoran? E a Sakura?

- Sim...eles querem que você viva feliz...esquecendo a dor de tudo que aconteceu...

- Eles...querem?

Yeran raivosa deu um rugido. Então mostrou sua verdadeira forma, uma pantera negra de olhos vermelhos. Ela avançou na menina, disposta a rasgar sua garganta.

- Meiling cuidado! – Kurama entrou na frente, invocando rapidamente seu chicote. Numa fração de segundo, ele cortou a fera em duas.

A besta deu um rugido agonizante, enquanto seu corpo de dissolvia. A chinesa encarou o youko e deu um sorriso tímido.

- Seus olhos...

- Nani? – inquiriu Kurama se aproximando dela. Era estranho vê-la nessa idade.

- São iguais ao da Sakura. Verdes...sua aparência é calma, mas seus olhos revelam seu poder escondido...

Kurama sorriu com ternura. Então se ajoelhou, ficando da altura da menina.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu não é? Sabe...que todos morreram?

Meiling começou a chorar baixinho. Então sussurrou fracamente:

- Sei...todos...inclusive meu querido Shaoran... – ela então encarou-o – Kurama...eu não quero voltar! Não quero sentir toda aquela angústia novamente!

- Se você não voltar...todos terão morrido em vão. E... – ele desviou o olhar, levemente envergonhado por seu egoísmo – Aqueles que eu amo também.

O corpo da chinesa começou a brilhar fortemente. O ruivo tampou os olhos com as mãos. Quando os abriu, viu que ela virara mulher novamente. Os fios que a prendiam começavam a cair um a um de seu corpo.

- Não é vergonha defender aqueles que se ama...doutor Kurama. – disse a mulher, num meio sorriso.

- Só você...pode impedir essa tal de Shiva...segundo Sakura disse.

Pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram o youko viu um sorriso límpido e sincero surgir no rosto de Meiling.

- Mesmo sendo uma deusa...ela não devia se meter com o clã Li. Ela será punida por isso.

Kurama sorriu. Mas algo o intrigava. Como sairiam de l�?

- Vamos sair daqui? – sussurrou a chinesa, enquanto estendia a mão.

O doutor segurou-a firmemente, mas falou, receoso:

- Sabe...como sair daqui?

- Não se preocupe...Sakura está conosco.

- Es-tá...?

- Ela lhe deu a carta da esperança, não foi? – falou a chinesa, recebendo uma resposta afirmativa – Então. Sabe porque essa carta conseguiu ser criada por Sakura? Porque ela sempre teve esperança em tudo. Como ela dizia, não importa o que acontecerá...vai dar tudo certo!

Seus corpos começaram a flutuar, iluminando a escuridão que os envolvia. Logo, uma ínfima luz surgia acima deles.

* * *

Kurama e Meiling observaram a sua volta. Tudo parecia congelado, como se a carta do tempo tivesse sido usada. Mas era impossível, já que todas as cartas criadas por Clow haviam sido destruídas.

- Vocês demoraram.

A voz desconhecida alarmou os dois. Eles então observaram um rapaz da idade da Meiling. Ele tinha os cabelos azul-escuros, e os olhos também. Mas seu corpo era pálido, como se ele fosse...um espírito.

- Quem é você? – perguntou o youko.

- Eriol Hiragizawa, mais conhecido com reencarnação de Clow.

Aquilo realmente chocou os outros dois.

- Mas...como?

- Ela poderia ter matado seu querido koorime, Kurama. Eu só parei o tempo para dar oportunidade de você salvar a minha descendente...já que não posso fazer muita coisa.

- Você...está morto? – disse a chinesa se aproximando do inglês.

- Em coma. Mas logo me juntarei a Sakura e os outros...por isso...Meiling, sabe o que fazer não é?

- Sei sim. – disse a mulher num tom firme.

Ótimo. Você continua me surpreendendo youko, mesmo após todos esses anos. – o espírito do rapaz começou a se dissolver – Só não fique triste se tudo não sair como espera.

O ruivo encarou o outro confuso. Do que ele estava falando?

Aos poucos, o tempo pareceu voltar a seu percurso normal. Ele então viu a chinesa se aproximar do corpo da deusa, que de certa forma era seu. Ela então sussurrou:

- Só há um jeito de par�-la.

- No que está pensando Meiling? – perguntou o outro indo em direção ao demônio de fogo. Yusuke estava congelado ao lado dele.

A mulher pegou o pingente que usava e transformou-a em espada.

- Ela precisava do meu corpo...então só preciso destruí-lo. Depois é com você.

- Comigo? Espera aí, você não está pensando em...

- Use a esperança...doutor. – disse num tom sarcástico a última palavra, embora uma lágrima solitária descesse por seu rosto.

Logo o feitiço desaparecera. Hiei caiu de joelhos com sérias queimaduras em seu pequeno corpo. Yusuke não estava muito melhor.

- Kitsune...você voltou...

Mas Kurama estava longe. Ele observava aterrorizado a chinesa erguer a espada.

- Como? Como saíste de seu confinamento? – gritou a deusa lançando seu poder, mas não conseguindo afetar Meiling.

- Vamos juntas para o inferno...Shiva. – num golpe rápido ela decepou a cabeça da deusa, sentindo seu corpo inteiro começar a doer de forma horrível. Ela virou-se e encarou Kurama, seus olhos derramando lágrimas de sangue.

- Meiling! – o youko tentou ampara-la, mas o ex-detetive o impediu.

- Já é tarde. – sibilou Urameshi.

Logo eles viram a forma de Shi se erguer e flutuar, encarando-os com raiva.

- Destruíram meu corpo. Malditos!

O ruivo sentiu sua vista turvar devido a raiva. Seu corpo começou a brilhar e logo a carta da esperança saiu dentro de si.

- Vamos acabar com isso. De uma vez...por todas. – sibilou o youko.

A criatura mágica voou em direção à Shi, envolvendo-a com sua luz. Um grito de dor foi ouvido enquanto o brilho aumentava cada vez mais. Meiling observava tudo inerte.

A luz era cegante, parecia sugar todas as forças deles. Kurama sentiu seu corpo pesar e cair no chão e tudo que pensou antes de ser engolfado pela escuridão foi nas lágrimas de Meiling.

**Fim da décima terceira parte**

Reviews!

Mystik


	14. Santuário dos mortos

Desculpa a demora! Boa leitura!

**Capítulo 14: Santuário dos mortos**

Silêncio. Um silêncio profundo e mortal.

Kurama abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo todo seu corpo doer. Ele viu que Yusuke e Hiei o encaravam.

- Você está bem Kurama? – perguntou o ex-detetive.

O ruivo sentou-se. Tudo a sua volta era um descampado deserto. Terra batida e queimada. Só havia os três naquele local.

- Onde está Meiling? – perguntou, sentindo o seu corpo protestar seus movimentos.

- Não sabemos. – quem respondera fora Hiei – Também desmaiamos. E quando acordamos só estava esse deserto à nossa volta.

O youko arregalou os olhos. Meiling tinha morrido? Não podia ser! Depois de tudo que passaram, depois de tudo que _ela_ passara...

- Vocês devem sair daqui.

Os três voltaram-se para a dona da voz. Era uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos. Ela trajava um vestido longo, da cor azul, e tinha uma espécie de sino em suas mãos.

- Quem é você? – perguntou o koorime, desconfiado.

- Kaho Mizuki, prazer. – a mulher curvou-se e começou a se aproximar deles. Ela então viu o quão ferido o ruivo estava – Aposto que as feridas internas doem mais não é? – perguntou com um sorriso gentil.

O três a encaravam com estranheza. Hiei segurou numa das mãos de seu amante.

- Você tem alguma ferida interna?

Kurama sorriu. E então deu um leve beijo nos lábios do demônio. Kaho falou novamente.

- Feridas no coração. Você viu tanto, presenciou tanta dor. Principalmente da Meiling não é?

- Você...a conhecia? – quem dizia agora era Yusuke, meio chocado. Ele só queria sair daquele lugar mórbido onde Kuwabara...e mestra Genkai...

- Ah, conhecia. Assim como Shaoran, Sakura. Sabe? Eu costumava ser professora deles. – outro sorriso doce.

Ela estendeu a mão para o youko e ajudou-o a se levantar. Eles saíram do local, indo até uma área, onde antes estava a entrada do templo de Genkai. Então ela tocou o sino e uma espécie de barreira azulada adornou o local. Os três arregalaram os olhos.

- É tempo de recomeçar. De curar as feridas novas e antigas. E viver novamente. – sussurrou Kaho. Ela virou-se e deixou o sino no chão. Então foi embora.

Os três observaram a mulher ir por alguns segundos e depois o viram o sino se dissolver. Tudo havia terminado. Para melhor ou para pior.

* * *

- Doutor! Rápido, ele está perdendo o pulso! – disse a enfermeira.

O médico se aproximou com sua equipe. Um desfibrilador fora usado. Várias vezes. Mas era tarde demais.

- Enfermeira, escreva aí. – anunciou o senhor com grande pesar – Morte do paciente Eriol Hiragizawa as quatro e trinta da tarde por ataque cardíaco.

O espírito do jovem mencionado sorriu no quarto do hospital inglês, antes de desaparecer.

* * *

O ruivo podia ouvir as vozes alteradas de Yusuke e Hiei. Ele deu um suspiro. Será que eles nunca cansariam de discutir? Parecia que o rapaz estava substituindo Kuwabara na tarefa de provocar o demônio.

Ao pensar no amigo, um sorriso amargo surgiu em seu rosto. Já fazia três meses. E por mais que ele estivesse feliz que Yusuke havia se recuperado do choque de perder a mestra e o amigo de forma tão cruel, graças à insistência de Keiko, o youko ainda podia sentir a dor cortar-lhe o coração. Podia ver na sua frente as lágrimas de sangue de Meiling.

Eles estavam perto de uma floresta, onde antes se localizava o templo de Genkai. Qual não fora a surpresa dos três sobreviventes ao encontrarem essa mata fechada quando voltaram ao local uma semana depois do ocorrido. A barreira azul havia sumido.

Kurama aproveitou que os dois amigos estavam distraídos e se afastou deles, entrando na tal floresta misteriosa. Para um youko como ele, não seria difícil abrir caminho entre aquelas árvores.

O ruivo começou a caminhar pela densa floresta, desviando de um galho em um momento, cortando-o em outro. Sua curiosidade estava aguçada, aquela floresta parecia querer proteger algo e seu espírito de raposa ansiava por descobrir.

Foi quando as árvores abruptamente acabaram num declive. Kurama percebera tarde demais e caíra, rolando pelo morro abaixo. Ele parou alguns minutos depois e sentiu todo seu corpo protestar pela queda brusca. Ele levantou-se e tirou alguns galhos grudados em sua roupa e jogou o cabelo longo para trás, limpando sua visão. Foi quando viu.

Estátuas. Esculturas feitas do que parecia mármore branco. Muitas espalhadas na pequena clareira, formando uma espécie de santuário.

O youko se aproximou fascinado. Eram perfeitas em seus detalhes, pareciam que a qualquer momento ganhariam vida e começariam a se movimentar. Ele se aproximou de uma que tinha a figura de uma jovem de longos cabelos ondulados e usava um vestido cheio de babados. Ela tinha as mãos juntas, como se estivesse orando e os olhos fechados. Ela lhe lembrava a carta da canção.

Kurama passou os dedos sujos de terra pela escultura e então viu que havia um pingente prateado no pescoço de mármore. Ele levantou-o e leu o que estava escrito. "Tomoyo Daidouji".

- Quem será essa pessoa? – perguntou para si mesmo enquanto se dirigia para a próxima pessoa. Ele então se assustou.

A escultura era de uma jovem. Ela possuía asas delicadas nas costas e usava um vestido com alguns detalhes de estrelas. Um báculo estava em as mãos e um sorriso adornava seu rosto de pedra. Com as mãos trêmulas, o ruivo ergueu o pingente que a escultura também possuía. "Sakura Kinomoto".

- O...que está acontecendo aqui? – ele estava no mínimo surpreso.

Ele começou a percorrer cada uma das estátuas, lendo o nome delas: Rika, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Sonomi, Fujitaka...

Então ele paralisou em frente a uma delas. Era de uma senhora com uma postura rígida. O pingente era claro como água: "Genkai". Kurama sentiu sua vista turvar enquanto lágrimas não derramadas se acumulavam em suas orbes esmeralda. Havia uma estátua de Kuwabara, uma de Yue, uma de Touya. Todos que morreram.

O ruivo parou em frente da estátua de Meiling. Ela tinha uma posição de luta, e um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Como o último sorriso que ele vira da chinesa.

Sua cabeça parecia rodar e explodir. Ele praticamente não agüentou e desabou no chão, enquanto agora as lágrimas desciam livres por seus olhos, enquanto ele se sentia observado. Aquele realmente era um santuário.

O santuário dos mortos.

- Inari...o que está acontecendo aqui? O que! – gritou para si mesmo em frustração. Ele viu que havia mais estátuas adiante.

Levantando-se lentamente, pois parecia que seu corpo havia perdido as forças, o youko caminhou até as outras estátuas. Eram estátuas das cartas. Luz, Trevas, Sonho, Vento, todas, todas estavam lá.

Ele então viu mais quatro estátuas, mas essas estavam quebradas, impossíveis de serem reconhecidas. Ele se aproximou e pegou os pingentes que estavam jogados no chão, sem nenhum cuidado como com as outras. O que leu fizera seus olhos se turvarem novamente.

Yusuke Urameshi. Hiei. Youko Kurama. Kaho Mizuki. Um riso amargo e sem humor algum escapou de seus lábios. Era tudo lógico agora. Eles não haviam morrido. Aquelas estátuas eram pra ser deles, mas eles ainda estavam vivos.

- É uma sensação mórbida não acha?

Aquela voz o alarmou, fazendo ele virar o corpo inteiro na outra direção, quase invocando seu chicote.

- Kaho?

- É uma sensação mórbida... – repetiu de se aproximando do ruivo – Estar rodeada de estátuas dos entes queridos que já se foram. – Ela parou e passou a mão na estátua que era de Eriol.

- Hai... – concordou ainda intrigado com a presença da mulher no local.

- Parece que toda a regra tem sua exceção.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Eu costumava dizer a Sakura que não existem coincidências neste mundo, só pode haver o inevitável. – respondeu, agora olhando nos olhos verdes – Foi inevitável que as cartas se revoltassem, foi inevitável que eles fossem mortos, assim como era inevitável que nós morrêssemos também.

Kurama ficou calado, apenas esperando que ela continuasse.

- Essas estátuas não foram construídas à toa. Mas nós viramos exceção: sobrevivemos. E agora elas foram destruídas.

- O que... – começou o ruivo parando em frente a mulher – Acha que elas significam?

- Não sei dizer. Um memorial, um santuário,quem sabe? – respondeu Kaho sorrindo – Só sei que se nossas estátuas foram destruídas significa que não pertencemos a este lugar.

O youko deu um leve sorriso. Ele também chegara a essa conclusão.

- Vamos embora daqui. – disse o ruivo.

Juntos, eles caminharam em silêncio pelo caminho de volta. Assim que saíram do local, a floresta se fechou novamente, barrando o caminho.

* * *

- O que foi Botan-chan? – perguntou Koenma, sentado em sua poltrona, carimbando papéis rapidamente.

- Koenma-sama, é sobre...aquele caso com as cartas.

Isso fez o jovem parar o que estava fazendo. Ele encarou-a e perguntou.

- O que tem?

A guia espiritual torceu as mãos no kimono rosa nervosamente.

- Acontece que...estava olhando alguns papéis burocráticos. E nenhum dos nomes está na lista. Nenhuma das pessoas que morreram pelas cartas, ou as cartas, e até mesmo a mestra Genkai e Kuwabara vieram para o Reikai.

- Nani?

- Aparentemente...as almas deles sumiram do mapa.

Koenma afundou na cadeira.

* * *

Kaho observava o sol morrer no horizonte enquanto sentia a água fria do mar bater em seus pés. Ela via Kurama e seus amigos se afastando de praia, indo para suas respectivas casas.

A morena voltou seus olhos para a floresta onde havia estado algumas horas atrás. Ela sorriu.

- Descansem em paz, meus queridos. Neste santuário que criei somente para vocês.

Uma leve barreira azulada surgiu em torno da floresta. Mas só ela conseguia enxerga-la agora.

**OWARI**

Nossa, longa jornada até aqui! Espero que tenham gostado dessa pequena insanidade que eu criei e que tenham gostado deste final. Espero comentários, eles são sempre bem-vindos!

Mystik


End file.
